Pasado, Presente y Futuro
by Enide-Kant-BlackBlueFox
Summary: ¿Por qué Snape se volvió Mortífago? Esta es la historia de su Pasado, su Presente y su Futuro... ¿Por qué o por quien se volvió Mortífago?...y sobretodo... ¿por quien dejo de serlo?.¡SLASH-TRIO! Snape x Harry x Sirius y menciones a Snape x Fl
1. Snape al Descubierto

PRESENTE, PASADO Y FUTURO.  
  
Capítulo 01: Snape al Descubierto.  
  
:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:  
  
[Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling, yo sólo  
se los cojo prestados para entretenerme ^^]  
  
[AVISO: Este Fic contiene algunas escenas de Slash, al principio no es gran  
cosa..., pero más adelante si que será más explicito, así que si no os  
gusta..No lo Leáis!!... luego no quiero comentarios ofensivos...]  
  
:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:  
  
"Si sigo así moriré en un par de días....., y si sobrevivo no me espera una vida mucho mejor porque me habré vuelto loco........, cada segundo que pasa siento que algo dentro de mi está muriendo, me están haciendo recordar cada momento triste y doloroso de mi vida....... y hay tantos, sólo Merlín lo sabe..." _ Snape estaba maniatado a unas esposas de duro y oxidado metal, encastradas a un frío muro en una mazmorra del cuartel secreto de Lord Voldemort. El Lord Oscuro había encontrado la forma con que Dumbledore se enteraba de sus planes... y había descubierto que Snape era el traidor.  
  
Un frío terrible volvió a inundar la celda del hombre, que sólo se protegía por una túnica negra raída que casi no le cubría el pecho, pues la tenía rota y dejaba verse la marca de un pequeño león, como si fuese un tatuaje, en el lado izquierdo debajo de la clavícula.  
  
"Si tan sólo hace 20 años no hubiese sido tan estúpido...., si no me hubiese dejado llevar....., yo ahora estaría en mi habitación, o dando alguna clase en Hogwarts......, estaría controlando a ese... Potter-soy-el- centro-del-universo-y-por-eso-hago-lo-que-quiero..., le castigaría con una retención y tendría que venir a mi clase a fregar calderos y recipientes....., si, seguramente eso estaría haciendo ahora........, no estar aquí pudriéndome con los sentimientos que me están haciendo salir los malditos dementores............, está claro que el Lord quiere hacerme sufrir, quiere que recuerde los momentos duros de mi vida.... y él los conoce tan bien......." _ seguía pensando Snape... mientras imágenes y más imágenes se abrían paso en su mente, conversaciones que creía olvidadas martilleándole la cabeza....., no había peor tortura que la psíquica y de eso los dementores se encargaban perfectamente, tenía unos 5 en la puerta de su mazmorra, haciéndoseles la boca agua al imaginar que pronto podrían besarlo y quitárselo de encima.  
  
_No os voy a dar el gusto de oírme llorar y suplicar....... _ dijo en un susurro..., estaba tan cansado...  
  
:.:Flash-Back:.:  
  
Un Severus Snape de 15 años iba andando despistado por el pasillo que iba de la Biblioteca al Gran Comedor, faltaba ya pocos minutos para la cena y él ni se había enterado. Tenía tanto que estudiar! Ese año tenían los exámenes de los TIMOS y quería sacárselos con honores..., así podría reírse de ese James Potter-me-pavoneo- con-la-snitch y sus amiguitos....., sobretodo del maldito Sirius Black-mira- que-guapo-soy que tan mal le caía.  
  
Pero de pronto, chocó contra alguien y se fue de culo al suelo con todos sus apuntes que se desparramaron en todas direcciones.  
  
_Lo siento, no miraba por donde iba... _ dijo arrodillándose para empezar a recoger todo el desastre.  
  
_Lo mismo que yo...., déjame ayudarte al menos... _ dijo una voz femenina haciéndolo reaccionar y que mirase a la persona con la que había tropezado...., era una chica morena, de ojos verdes como el color de la hierba, era hermosa..... en realidad, lo más hermoso que había visto nunca...... y acto seguido los colores subieron a sus mejillas.  
  
La chica lo miró divertida, le parecía divertido ver como el temido Severus Snape de 5º curso que todo el mundo comentaba... se sonrojase por haber tropezado con ella...  
  
_Me llamo Florence Rosewell, de 6 curso. _ dijo sonriéndole.  
  
Snape se quedó mudo por unos segundos y luego algo azorado contestó...  
  
_Yo...mi...mi nombre es Severus Snape. _ dijo cortado.  
  
_Ya lo se, todo el colegio conoce tu mal genio y te teme..., pero la verdad es que yo no...., me gusta conocer primero a las personas antes de dar mi opinión sobre ellas...., y por lo que estoy viendo no eres ningún ogro! _ dijo con una risita, luego añadió _ Aquí tienes tus cosas, siento haberte hecho caer.. ¿ibas al comedor?  
  
Snape asintió mientras cogía las cosas que la chica le devolvía.  
  
_¡Bien! Yo también iba hacia allí.... ¿vamos juntos? _ le dijo levantándose y sacudiéndose la túnica.  
  
_Bueno... _ dijo el moreno mientras se ponían en camino al gran comedor.  
  
Florence era una chica de 6º curso de la casa de Ravenclaw, y por lo tanto muy inteligente, era la primera de su curso, con las notas más altas excepto en el campo de las Pociones donde aprobaba por los pelos.  
  
Los días fueron pasando y cuando se encontraban por los pasillos o al entrar y salir del gran comedor, se saludaban y compartían algunas palabras ante el asombro de muchos...., cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los Merodeadores, que con una sonrisita burlona en sus caras se acercaron donde estaban la pareja.  
  
_Vaya vaya.... pero si Snape-soy-un-guarro-y-no-me-ducho está hablando con una linda señorita.... _ dijo Sirius Black, un chico de pelo moreno con reflejos azulados y ojos de color azul, mientras se reía.  
  
_¿Qué intentas Quejicus? (así es como llamaban a Snape los Merodeadores para hacerlo enfadar) ¿crees que podrás salir con esta preciosidad?..... tú dedícate a tus pociones que es lo único para lo que vales. _ dijo James Potter mientras Sirius y él se guiñaban un ojo en señal cómplice.  
  
Otro de los chicos del grupo de merodeadores se interpuso entre los chicos y dijo con voz calmada...  
  
_¡Oh Vamos Sirius...James... dejadlos en paz!...., esta vez no os ha hecho nada... _ dijo Remus Lupín, un chico de pelo de color canela y ojos dorados.  
  
_¡No necesito que un maldito Gryffindor me defienda, Lupín!. _ dijo Snape ya enfadándose.  
  
_No les hagas caso Severus... seguro que están celosos de que sea tu novia... ¿verdad chicos? _ dijo Florence que cogió de la mano a Snape, ante el asombro de todos.  
  
_¿QUÉEE? ¿¿¡¡ESTÁIS SALIENDO!!??? _ gritó Peter Pettigrew, el último de los merodeadores, un chico gordito, feo y por decirlo suavemente..... poco listo. (NdA: lo odio! Lo siento! XD )  
  
_Sí!.. desde hace un par de semanas... ¿verdad Sevvy? _ dijo Florence en tono meloso mientras que con un dedo rozó los labios de Snape en un gesto seductor..., haciendo que el moreno se sonrojase.  
  
Snape estaba que se moría de vergüenza... Florence Rosewell estaba diciendo delante de todo el gran comedor que estaba saliendo con él!!!!, eso no podía estar pasando, pensó el pobre Slytherin.  
  
:.: FIN DEL FLASH-BACK :.:  
  
Mientras Snape estaba como rehén en el cuartel general de Lord Voldemort...., un chico moreno de ojos verdes y con gafas andaba arriba y abajo por el despacho de su director, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
_Le digo que es verdad! Voldemort ha descubierto a Snape! Lo están torturando en una mazmorra y luego le pone como vigilantes a unos cuantos dementores! _ dijo Harry Potter que aún llevaba puesto su pijama blanco con rayitas azules.  
  
_Harry...mi chico.... tranquilízate..., si eso hubiese pasado el profesor Snape me lo hubiese hecho saber de alguna forma...  
  
_Le digo que le ha sido imposible, Voldemort le ha lanzado tantos Cruciatus que ha hecho que pierda el conocimiento!... y yo.... yo no he podido hacer nada! , por favor señor! Tiene que mandar a la Orden del Fénix! No quiero llevar la carga de otra muerte.... _ dijo temblando como una hoja, estaba tan nervioso que no sabía que hacer... parecía que todo lo que había en el despacho de su director estuviese para que él lo tirara y lo rompiese, como simples objetos anti-stress...  
  
Dumbledore se acercó a la ventana de su despacho y se quedó observando como empezaba a amanecer, todavía la niebla cubría el valle y gran parte del lago... y los primeros rayos anaranjados de sol empezaban a invadir el cielo de ese invierno.  
  
_Está bien Harry, ahora mismo me comunicaré con la Orden y después de reunirnos para trazar un plan iremos en busca del profesor Snape..., ahora...... será mejor que intentes descansar un poco, tienes mala cara.  
  
_Yo también iré a rescatarlo! Voldemort me prefiere a mi que a él..., lo distraeré! Algunos de ustedes me ayudan y otros que rescaten a Snape! _ dijo Harry exaltado.  
  
_No, Harry, tú te quedas aquí. La Orden es capaz de hacer volver a Snape, no queremos poner en un peligro innecesario. _ dijo el hombre acariciándose la barba, como si pensara o se intentase relajar.  
  
Harry quiso protestar pero Dumbledore ya lo estaba acompañando "amablemente" hacia la salida....  
  
El chico bajó las escaleras de caracol del despacho de su director para irse a su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor, tenía tanto sueño..., pero no quería dormir... ¿y si al soñar veía como Voldemort mataba a Snape?...., su profesor de pociones no era muy de su agrado, siempre discutían y era seguramente la 3ª persona que más odiaba..., en primer lugar iba el Lord, luego el traidor Colagusano y finalmente no sabía si colocar a Snape o a los malditos mortífagos....  
  
"Venga Harry, no seas cruel y cabezota..., no compares a Snape con los mortífagos... ellos son despreciables..., Snape con todo su mal carácter no merece que lo coloque en el 3er puesto de los más odiados...., en tercer lugar debería poner a Bellatrix Lestrange... esa guarra hizo que Sirius cayese tras el velo....." _ Harry no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza, primero un tema, luego otro... y todos tan odiados y que lo entristecían tanto...  
  
Y de tanto pensar en Sirius y en Snape se volvió a dormir para tener un sueño bastante surrealista...  
  
:.:.:.:.: SUEÑO :.:.:.:.:  
  
Soñó que a su padrino le habían dado por fin la libertad y se habían disculpado con él con honores..., y él junto con toda la Orden del Fénix (incluido Snape) se iban a una discoteca muggle... y precisamente el que más llamaba la atención era su padrino que parecía un gatito la mar de provocador bailando una canción que se llamaba : I'm Too Sexy.  
  
[I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
  
Love's going to leave me...]  
  
Se contoneaba por todas partes hasta que acabó no se sabe como encima de una tarima bailando con Snape, que para sorpresa de todos también se movía la mar de bien y la gente no sabía a quien animar y manosear más....  
  
[I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
  
So sexy it hurts  
  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
  
New York and Japan]  
  
Sirius iba de blanco, con una camisa de seda medio abierta por el pecho y unos pantalones ajustados de color rojo grana... casi negro, con el pelo negro-azulado suelto, cayéndole por la espalda y los hombros..., y sus ojos brillando más azules que nunca gracias a las luces de neón de la discoteca.  
  
[And I'm too sexy for your party  
  
Too sexy for your party  
  
No way I'm disco dancing  
  
I'm a model you know what I mean  
  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
  
I do my little turn on the catwalk]  
  
En cambio Snape iba todo de negro, pero no llevaba su típica túnica de mago..., iba con una camisa negra que con el calor también optó por abrirse, llevaba unos pantalones negros ni muy ajustados ni muy holgados..., el pelo bien peinado y también suelto cayéndole justo por encima de los hombros...  
  
[I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
  
Too sexy by far  
  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that  
  
I'm a model you know what I mean  
  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk]  
  
se movía de forma más depredadora, con su mirada fría que derretía a las chicas más lanzadas que se morían por intentar derretir ese iceberg tan ardiente que tenían delante y las chicas más modositas lo miraban como si fuese un demonio que las iba a mancillar con sólo mirarlas con sus ojos azabaches y su sonrisa sarcástica.  
  
[I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my  
  
'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk]  
  
Y para que Harry se acabase de sorprender en su propio sueño.... Snape se bajaba de la tarima y lo cogía a él de entre todos los demás y lo subía también a la tarima para que entre él y Sirius lo empezasen a "manosear" por encima de la ropa, sin llegar a tocarlo.  
  
[I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
  
Love's going to leave me]  
  
.... para que al fin, Snape le levantase la cara avergonzada del suelo y lo besase apasionadamente delante de toda la discoteca!  
  
[And I'm too sexy for this song]  
  
:.:.:.:.: FIN DEL SUEÑO :.:.:.:.:  
  
_UHAAAAAAAA!!!! _ Harry se despertó sobresaltado y sudando como si hubiese tenido la peor de las pesadillas con el asesino de sus padres. _ "P...Pero qué!!... ¿¿cómo he podido soñar eso??.... y lo peor de todo...¡¡¿¿cómo me ha podido gustar tanto??!!" _ se dijo a si mismo mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento.... a la vez que se llevaba una mano a la boca y rozaba sus labios.... recordando el beso que tanto lo había descolocado.  
  
Estaba ya en el gran comedor desayunando junto con sus amigos... cuando todavía seguía recordando el sueño que había tenido hacía apenas un par de horas..., realmente se había sentido la presa... como una gatito que estaba en medio de un perro salvaje (Sirius) y una pantera negra (Snape) ... y se sorprendió descubriendo que realmente le había gustado muchísimo!  
  
_Estoy fatal... _ dijo en un susurro, pero que llegaron a escuchar sus dos amigos...  
  
_¿Y eso porqué? _preguntó Hermione levantando la mirada de su plato de cereales.  
  
Ron lo miró también con la boca llena mientras asentía a la pregunta de Hermione como dando a entender que él se preguntaba lo mismo.  
  
_Por nada, hoy he soñado una cosa descabellada..., tan irreal que hasta me entra la risa con pensar que pudiese ser realidad... _ dijo sin darle importancia y con un leve sonrojo en la cara al recordar de nuevo los movimientos sexy's de su padrino y el beso de su profesor de pociones.  
  
Los dos amigos se encogieron de hombros al ver el sonrojo del niño-que- sobrevivió y siguieron con su almuerzo.  
  
Mientras tanto, en la mesa de los profesores faltaban unas cuantas personas..., entre ellas el director, la profesora McGonagall, Snape (que se había dicho unos días antes que tenía que hacer un viaje de negocios...) y también faltaban el profesor Lupín, que ese año había vuelto a incorporarse a las filas de profesores, y Hagrid que seguía con sus clases de "Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas".  
  
_Faltan muchos profesores hoy... _ comentó Dean Thomas a los demás miembros de su casa que estaban más cerca.  
  
_Sí... tal vez nos podremos librar de algunas clases! _ dijo Neville Longbottom contento mientras se emocionaba al pensar que no tendría clase con su temido profesor de pociones.  
  
Ron volvió a asentir con alegría, pero algo en la cara de Harry lo hizo pararse.... y tragando rápidamente lo que tenía en la boca le habló bajito a su mejor amigo...  
  
_¿Pasa algo Harry?... no se te ve contento por no hacer pociones con el cretino grasiento. _ dijo Ron como si eso fuese la mejor noticia del mundo...,no tener clase con Snape.  
  
Harry le hizo un gesto para que él y Hermione se acercasen.... y con voz bajísima les explicó que en esos momentos la Orden debía estar reunida para trazar el plan para rescatar a Snape.  
  
_¿¿De verdad?? _ dijo una sorprendida Hermione  
  
_Sí... lo está pasando realmente mal... por eso no me he alegrado de no tener clase con él... , ni siquiera él se merece lo que le están haciendo... _ dijo con tono triste. _ además... _ añadió. _ me sentiría fatal si Vol... Quien-vosotros-ya-sabéis.... lo matase.  
  
:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:  
  
:.:.:.:.: Recuerdos de Snape :.:.:.:.:  
  
"¿Por qué esa tonta Ravenclaw tuvo que decir esa barbaridad delante de todos?.... me ha dejado en ridículo..." _ pensaba un joven Snape tumbado en la hierba, descansando bajo la sombra de la copa de un árbol.  
  
"La verdad.... , la verdad es que es muy guapa y estando en la casa que está.... es evidente que es muy inteligente, la mejor de su curso sin duda...., es elegante, educada, divertida en ocasiones........, creo... que me gusta......., sobretodo esos ojos verdes y su pelo moreno... tan largo..... parece un manto sobre sus hombros, un manto de seda." _ Seguía pensando sin darse cuenta que detrás de él se acercaban los merodeadores para hacerle alguna de las suyas....  
  
James Potter iba en cabeza con una bolsa llena de agua sucia que habían cogido del cubo de fregar del señor Filch, detrás suyo iba Sirius Black con otra bolsa..., pero esta llena de toda suciedad que habían podido recolectar de las clases y de los pasillos a lo largo de unos días, exactamente desde el desayuno en que Florence Rosewell había dicho públicamente que Snape estaba saliendo con ella... y los dejó a ellos fatal...., y de eso hacía exactamente 1 semana, 3 días y 17 horas.... con 22 minutos, según el reloj de Sirius. Siempre apretaba el botón del cronómetro cuando Snape les gastaba alguna broma a ellos... y cronometraban cuanto tiempo tardaban en devolvérsela y cuanto tiempo tardaba luego Snape en devolverles la pelota a ellos.  
  
Lupín los seguía no muy convencido de lo que iban a hacer..., el tiempo era bastante frío y eso de que mojaran a a Severus con el agua sucia de fregar y lo rebozaran de porquería... no le acababa de gustar, le daba pena...  
  
Sin embargo, Peter miraba embobado como sus dos héroes gastaban la broma, se tapaba la boca para no reírse a carcajadas al verlos acércasele de puntillas....  
  
"Tendré que hablar con ella... no es bueno que la siga evitando y escondiéndome de ella.... ¿qué pensará la gente de mi?... que soy un cobarde......, seguro que esos estúpidos Gryffindor's deben estar partiéndose de risa a mi costa...." pensaba Snape que seguía absorto en el tema Florence....  
  
Cuando de pronto, sintió un balde de agua helada, de color gris oscuro con olor a cloaca caerle por todo el cuerpo, desde la cabeza a los pies... y luego sintió montones de porquerías cayéndole encima, desde chicles, a papeles de ranas de chocolate, cromos de magos, papeles mal recortados, plumas de lechuzas entre otras muchas asquerosidades.  
  
Después de unos segundos de sorpresa se giró bruscamente para ver a los culpables riéndose a más no poder.  
  
"Los odio!! LOS ODIO A TODOS!!" pensó con rabia mientras desenfundaba su varita, pero se cayó al suelo..., Sirius lo había desarmado con suma facilidad..., como de costumbre....  
  
:.:.:.:.: Fin de los recuerdos de Snape :.:.:.:.:  
  
:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:  
  
En el despacho de Dumbledore estaban algunos de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix junto con algunos Aurores del ministerio y el mismísimo Fudge, Ministro de Magia.  
  
_Harry a tenido otra de sus visiones sobre lo que está haciendo el señor Oscuro... _ dijo Dumbledore mientras sacaba una caja metálica que contenía polvos Flu.  
  
_¿Qué ha visto esta vez? _ preguntó la profesora de Transformaciones.  
  
_Están torturando a Snape, lo han descubierto......  
  
Todos se quedaron en silencio al escuchar las palabras del anciano y acto seguido se dispusieron a trazar un buen plan para poder rescatarlo a toda costa.  
  
:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:  
  
Bueno!! Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo!!! Y espero que no os hayais liado mucho con los cambios de tiempo y de espacio..., lo de estar en el cuartel del voldemort, luego en el pasado de Snape, luego en el presente con los pensamientos de Harry en Hogwarts, luego el sueño... y todo eso...., espero k el capitulo se vea bien con sus respectivas letras en cursiva y negrita..... ^^U  
  
Besos y dejadme Reviews!!! Es mi primer Fic de Harry Potter y no se como me ha salido....  
  
Enide Kant  
  
:.:.:.:.:Miembro de la Orden Siriusana:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:Miembro de la Orden Draconiana:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:Miembro de la Orden Severusiana:.:.:.:.: 


	2. Snape al Descubierto 2ª parte

**PRESENTE, PASADO Y FUTURO.**

****

**Capítulo 02: Snape al Descubierto (2ª parte)**

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**[**Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling, yo sólo se los cojo prestados para entretenerme **]**

**[AVISO: **Este Fic contiene algunas escenas de **Slash**, al principio no es gran cosa..., pero más adelante si que será más explicito, así que si no os gusta..No lo Leáis!!... luego no quiero comentarios ofensivos...**]**

**[FanFic dedicado especialmente para la Orden Severusiana!!]**

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

Snape seguía en el suelo de la mazmorra, todo el cuerpo le dolía y es que el Lord acababa de hacerle una pequeña visita de..."cortesía" ... en la que le había recordado que o le decía todo sobre los planes de Dumbledore y que le contara lo que la dichosa profecía decía sobre Harry y sobre él ... o lo mataría sin compasión.

Por supuesto, Severus no dijo nada, no sería él quien traicionase a Dumbledore..., así que el Lord le dio una buena ración de Cruciatus y demás hechizos dolorosos mientras él seguía maniatado..., cosa que acabo por dejar sus muñecas sangrando y casi sin piel de tanto roce y golpes contra el frío metal y el muro de la mazmorra. 

Luego, aparte tenía la "buena compañía" de los dementores, que también le recordaban cosas, a Snape le parecía incluso gracioso, todos en ese lugar le hacían recordatorios..., como si él no lo supiese....

"Que no vengan a buscarme, que no vengan....., es lo que el Lord espera, sabe que Potter me ve en sus sueños y que la Orden vendrá a rescatarme........, pero no quiero que vengan, mi vida no vale nada......, no tiene sentido......" pensaba Snape mientras que otro recuerdo le venía a la mente..., definitivamente, odiaba a los dementores! 

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: ****Recuerdo :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

Estaba en la enfermería, otra vez... para variar, ya empezaba a hacérsele costumbre que Potter y sus amiguitos lo mandasen allí después de una de sus riñas...

_Señor Snape! ¿es qué no es usted ya mayorcito para que casi cada día tenga que estar curándole las heridas? decía la señora Pomfrey medio enfadada con el chico de 15 años._

_Él no dijo nada, ya sabía que no valía la pena discutir con ella..._

_Bien, ya puede irse, tómese esta poción antes de la comida, le ayudará a menguar el dolor de estómago por haber vomitado tantas babosas.... dijo dándole el tubo al chico._

_Snape se bajó de la cama y cogiendo el tubito de color violeta se fue a su sala común, estaba realmente cansado....._

_Iba por uno de los pasillos hacia las mazmorras cuando la vio...., tan bonita como siempre, leyendo un libro en un banquito cerca de una pared de columnas..., la chica al escuchar pasos levantó la mirada y cuando vio a Snape tan magullado se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar un gritito._

_¡Severus! ¿qué te ha pasado? ... ¡ah! No me digas... ¿te has vuelto a pelear con Potter y Black? preguntó._

_Florence... si ya lo sabes no se para que preguntas. contestó frunciendo el seño, odiaba responder preguntas obvias. _

_La chica suspiró y se acercó a él para mirarle las heridas y los morados que tenía en la cara._

_Sevvie..... no puedes dejar que te traten así..... tienes que vengarte de ellos.... dijo la chica mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y lo abrazaba. No puedes dejarte aplastar, tienes que aplastarlos tú. dijo con voz fría._

_Severus no dijo nada, pero le sorprendió mucho escuchar esas palabras de parte de una Ravenclaw ...._

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:Fin del Recuerdo:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

Mientras tanto, en Hogwarts..., el chico de oro de Gryffindor y sus mejores amigos se dirigían a una de las pocas clases que tendrían ese día.... y para desgracia de dos de ellos, Ron y Harry, les tocaba Adivinación con la profesora Trelawnie.

Hermione ya había solucionado el problema en 3º cuando se fue de la clase de la profesora, abandonando su asignatura que encontraba la más estúpida de todas las que se impartían en el colegio, para dedicarse a la Aritmancia.

Al llegar al aula Harry sintió la oleada de calor y el mareo que le proporcionaba siempre esa clase, con las ventanas tapadas por las cortinas, el olor a incienso, las velas dando un toque misterioso y relajante...., era el lugar idóneo para dormir un rato... y la verdad es que el chico de ojos verdes lo necesitaba después de haber pasado mala noche soñando con lo que les hacía Voldemort a sus "fieles"....

La profesora apareció entre su tan típica nube de humo y su aire bohemio para empezar a decirles lo que tenían que hacer...

Bien... hoy estudiaremos el sutil arte del péndulo....., que cada uno de vosotros se acerque a coger un péndulo de esta caja.., ah si!...señor Longbottom cuando se pinche con la punta del péndulo sería tan amable de no hacer mucho ruido?... dijo como si nada.

Todos se acercaron entre risitas, menos Lavender y Parvati que la miraban con adoración y prestaban sumo interés a todos los movimientos de Neville para ver cuando se pinchaba....

Bien, ahora queridos... coger el libro de "disipar las nieblas del destino 2" y abridlo por la página correspondiente en el índex a la adivinación por péndulo. dijo acomodándose las grandes gafas y sentándose en su asiento para "ver" (según Harry y Ron para aparentar que ve...)  cosas a través de su bola de cristal.

Los alumnos empezaron a leer el capítulo mientras iban comentando lo que se decía del arte del péndulo...

"Muchos muggles han utilizado este arte para intentar hacerse ricos... iban andando con el péndulo por las montañas y ríos hasta que el péndulo les indicaba donde estaba el oro....." leyó Ron con detenimiento.  

  ¡Vaya! me lo llevaré a casa y se lo daré a mi padre para que busque oro!" le dijo divertido a Harry.

La profesora pareció haberlo escuchado y les puso mala cara.

"Otros muggles lo utilizan aún en estos tiempos, para hablar con espíritus y que les comuniquen mediante "Sí" o "No" lo que les depara el futuro." leyó Harry por primera vez interesado. 

¿Crees que eso funciona? le preguntó a Rón.

Ni idea, ¿lo probamos? dijo el pelirrojo.

Tú primero. ofreció Harry que no se fiaba mucho...

El pelirrojo cogió el péndulo y cogiéndolo de la cuerdecita lo dejó caer para que se quedara colgando en el aire..., al principio se movía por la sacudida, pero entonces... siguió las instrucciones del libro y le dijo "Párate!"  y el péndulo se detuvo al instante, para sorpresa de ambos Gryffindors.

Vamos... pregúntale algo Ron... le animó Harry.

El pelirrojo se quedó pensando un rato y luego preguntó : 

¿Ganará Gryffindor la copa de las casas y la de Quidditch?  y luego esperó a que el péndulo se moviese..., pero nada pasó. bah! Esto no funciona! No se mueve! dijo molesto, pero entonces Harry lo comprendió...

¡Espera Ron! Le has hecho dos preguntas!.. tiene que ser una por una..., primero pregúntale lo de la copa de las casas y luego lo de la copa de Quidditch. sugirió el moreno.

Ron lo hizo y el péndulo empezó a moverse horizontalmente.

¡¡Se mueve!! ¡¡mira Harry!! dijo Ron algo nervioso.

Harry cogió el libro para ver que significaba ese movimiento. 

Eso es un "Sí". dijo mirando ahora a Ron.

¡¡Bien!! Gryffindor ganará la copa de las casas!! dijo contento.

Siguieron haciéndole preguntas tontas al péndulo hasta que la profesora anunció el final de la clase y todos empezaron a bajar por las escaleras con el péndulo guardado en los bolsillos de las túnicas, como deberes la profesora les había pedido que practicaran con él.

Cuando ya casi todos los alumnos habían bajado por la escalera se escuchó un chillido y Neville Longbottom se cayó de la escalera.

¡Neville! ¿estás bien? se apresuró a preguntar Dean Thomas.

¡¡Me he pinchado con el péndulo!! dijo lloriqueando.

Todos miraron a la profesora que se asomaba por la puertecita del techo....

Te lo dije querido... te lo dije.... y luego desapareció.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: Recuerdo :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

_Vamos Sevvie! No seas tan borde! dijo Florence mientras perseguía a Severus por los pasillos de Hogwarts._

_Te he dicho que no!, estoy muy ocupado como para ir dándote clases particulares. ¿por qué no se las pides a otro? En tu casa hay gente muy inteligente...., no necesitas a ningún sucio Slytherin para aprobar pociones. dijo enfadado, acababa de escuchar a la chica conversando con una Hufflepuff y había escuchado como despreciaba a los Slytherin, siendo él su mejor amigo._

_Le he dicho eso porque TÚ me dijiste que no querías seguir con la farsa de que estábamos saliendo no?... lo mejor que puedo hacer es despreciar tu casa, como si te odiase! dijo ella al fin alcanzando al moreno y cogiéndolo del brazo._

_Déjame en paz! gritó furioso Snape, le brillaban los ojos de rabia._

_¡Estúpido crío! Sevvie.... yo nunca diría nada malo de ti ya lo sabes..., eso que has oído era parte de nuestro trato..., ¿querías que todo volviese a la normalidad no?... que los merodeadores te dejasen en paz......, pues ya lo tienes..... ¿o es que a caso ahora hechas de menos eso de no ser mi supuesto novio? dijo con voz melosa lo de novio._

_Idiota. fue la contestación que obtuvo. las clases te las daré antes de cenar en el lavabo de las chicas que está averiado._

_¿Allí? Que asco! dijo poniendo morros._

_Es el único sitio que no entrará nadie...., oye.. ¿de verdad eres de Ravenclaw....? dijo para "vengarse" de ella, sutilmente..._

_Muy gracioso Sevvie, de verdad..., muy gracioso... dijo estirándole una oreja en broma._

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:Fin del Recuerdo:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**__

Los dementores acababan de traerle la supuesta comida..., era un trozo de pan duro y un tazón de agua.

El moreno miró su "comida" y suspiró.... llegó a pensar que si no se la comía podría morirse antes..., pero claro, eso el Lord no lo íba a permitir..., y de todas formas él tampoco podía morirse!!...

"Tengo que vivir por él....., hice un juramento.... y tengo que cumplirlo..., no puedo ser un cobarde y dejarme matar así......." pensó mientras empezaba a comer su cena...

Harry........ojalá no me estés viendo....., ojalá no hagas lo mismo que hiciste con Sirius, no vengas a rescatarme..... susurró para si mismo, los dementores le estaban afectando muchísimo.. ya casi no podía controlar lo que decía o dejaba de decir, tampoco ya podía controlar sus recuerdos que cada vez eran más los que revivía, y siempre de la misma época de su vida..., cuando estaba en Hogwarts..., y cuando fue mortífago....

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:Recuerdo:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

_¡Mátala venga! Es sólo una sangre sucia. dijo un hombre con desprecio mientras empujaba a Snape hacia delante._

_El chico miró a la niña que tenía en frente.. no tendría más de 9 años, era muy delgada y con el pelo rubio y los ojos claros, estaba llorando la muerte de sus familiares... y ahora... ahora a él le obligaban a matarla ya que esa noche era su estreno  como mortífago de verdad._

_Pero señor... debe tener 9 años... dijo intentando que la dejaran en paz._

_Exactamente..., hemos tenido que aguantar 9 años su asquerosa presencia en nuestro mundo. MÁTALA YA! dijo el mortífago, pero al ver que el chico no reaccionaba la mató el mismo... ¡Avada Kedavra! y el rayo verde la dejó tendida en el suelo ante los ojos de un asustado Severus Snape de 18 años._

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:Fin del Recuerdo:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

NOOOOO!! gritó Snape. ¿por qué?… no quiero seguir viendo todo esto... dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**Bueno!! O el capítulo 2 terminado!! .... sigo pensando que no valgo para escribir fics de Harry Potter...... aish..., bueno, de todas formas espero que os haya gustado! ..., este no tiene mucho de divertido como el 1er cap...**

**Y ahora los Reviews!! Que increíble pero tengo algunos!!!! (me sorprende y todo! XDD  graciasssssssssss!!!!!)**

**Kat Basted** :   El primer review ha sido el tuyo!!! O me ha hecho mucha ilu! Jejeje, me alegra que te haya gustado! De momento tendrás k esperar un poco más para ver como rescatan a Sevvie ... si es k logran rescatarlo antes de que se muera d hambre! XDD

**GabyKinomoto: ** Bueno, no son los peores recuerdos... simplemente los dementores le hacen recordar todo, algunos peores que otros, no sólo los más malos... (besitos!! :)

**Meiko:**  jajaja!! K alegría k te haya gustado!! (Enide felich) pues la verdad que la parte del sueño de Harry la soñé yo la noche antes... eso me pasó por tanto leer fics de Hpotter y escuchar esa canción de fondo! XDDDDD, unk tu no puedes kejarte... soñar con Drakito... mmmm XDDDD  . besos wapa!

**OlgaxTomFelton: ** Pues aki está el 2º capitulo!!! Espero k siga gustandote!! 

**Paula Moonlight:  **Sí, en principio es conocer la vida d Sevvie a través de sus recuerdos por los dementores..., aunque sólo un poco, luego se la conoceremos de otro forma! ya verás!

**Alicia: ** Ali wapaaaaaaa!!! O  jejeje me alegra k t haya gustado!!! Tengo k estar muu contenta pk a ti el slash no te va!!! (Eni abrazandola)  pues a ver si t gusta tmb este cap 2!!  :

Besos a todas por los Reviews!! K ilu me hacen!!! O 

**Enide Kant**

**  
  
:.:.:.:.:Miembro de la Orden Siriusana:.:.:.:.: **

**:.:.:.:.:Miembro de la Orden Draconiana:.:.:.:.: **

**:.:.:.:.:Miembro de la Orden Severusiana:.:.:.:.:******


	3. Dolor

PRESENTE, PASADO Y FUTURO.  
  
Capítulo 03: DOLOR  
  
:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:  
  
[Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling, yo sólo  
se los cojo prestados para entretenerme ]  
  
[AVISO: Este Fic contiene algunas escenas de Slash, al principio no es gran  
cosa..., pero más adelante si que será más explicito, así que si no os  
gusta..No lo Leáis!!... luego no quiero comentarios ofensivos...]  
  
[FanFic dedicado especialmente para la Orden Severusiana!!]  
  
:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:  
  
Harry estaba tumbado en su cama, con las cortinas corridas para estar más tranquilo y no dejaba de balancear el péndulo que les había dado Trelawnie, le daba mucha curiosidad..., pero no podía preguntar ese tipo de cosas... ¿o si?... tampoco se iba a enterar nadie.. ¿no?...  
  
"No puedo hacer esto..., no es de mi incumbencia lo que pase entre ellos..." se decía el chico de ojos verdes mientras miraba el extraño péndulo de cristal rojo.  
  
"Pero... una preguntita... tampoco será mala..., además, dijo que practicáramos... y no especificó que tipo de preguntar hacerle no?..." intentaba convencerse...  
  
Cuando al fin se decidió se sentó a lo indio en la cama con el péndulo frente a sus ojos y murmuró la pregunta...  
  
¿Ron y Hermione se casarán? preguntó divertido, pero en voz baja...  
  
El péndulo se movió afirmativamente, pero entonces Harry cayó en la cuenta que había formulado mal la pregunta...  
  
"Claro, que tonto, no puedo preguntar eso..., claro que se casarán... pero lo que yo quiero saber es con quien!..." pensó mientras se daba cuenta que preguntar exactamente lo que se quiere es difícil....  
  
A ver.... ¿cómo formulo la pregunta...? pensaba... vale! Así está bien dijo cogiendo de nuevo el péndulo ¿Ron se casará con Hermione? preguntó....., pero el péndulo se movió negativamente.  
  
¿NOOO? dijo sorprendidísimo. ¿Pero entonces con quien se casará? volvió a preguntar rápidamente... hasta darse cuenta que a esa pregunta no se podía responder con un Sí o un No....  
  
Estuvo un rato preguntando nombres a ver si alguna de las chicas de su casa o de las otras sería la pareja de Ron...pero siempre decía que no..., así que decidió seguir preguntando pero esta vez chicos para Hermione... y también le daba a todo negativo..., hasta que se le ocurrió la santa idea de preguntar....  
  
¿Hermione se casará con Draco Malfoy? dijo medio riéndose...., pero la sonrisa se le borró de la cara al ver el primer "Sí" del péndulo en toda la tarde.  
  
Abrió los ojos sorprendido y lo preguntó de nuevo para cerciorarse...., y sí...,el péndulo volvía a afirmarlo.  
  
Suspiró y se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama....  
  
"Increíble.... Hermione con Malfoy........, lo que no se es con quien acabará Ron..." pensó apartándose el pelo del flequillo y cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por el abrazo de Morfeo....  
  
:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: Sueño :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:  
  
FELICIDADES A LOS NOVIOS!!!! gritaba un grupo enorme de magos que estaban junto a las puertas de una iglesia..., cuando vieron aparecer a los recien casados...  
  
La mujer de largos cabellos rizados de color castaño se acercó junto con su marido a sus dos mejores amigos y los tres se abrazaron.  
  
Que seas muy feliz 'Mione. dijo uno moreno de ojos verdes.  
  
( "Anda! Si soy yo!" Pensó Harry mientras soñaba y se quedaba asombrado de ver que estaba en la boda de su mejor amiga..., miró al novio y sí, era Malfoy...., un Draco Malfoy de no más de 20 años, con el pelo más largo y recogido en una cola baja, sonreía a todo el mundo e iba estrechando manos y dando abrazos )  
  
Ron también le deseo mucha felicidad y entonces Hermione y Draco subieron unas escaleras y después de dar las gracias a todo el mundo por asistir a su boda... se giró y lanzó el ramo de novia.... que voló y voló por el aire dando vueltas hasta que un par de manos lo cogieron al vuelo, a la vez.  
  
Harry alzó la mirada para ver quien más había cogido el ramo aparte de él..... y se sonrojó al darse cuenta que era su ex profesor de pociones... Severus Snape.  
  
Los dos se quedaron mirando unos segundos y luego Snape hizo una pequeña reverencia y le entregó el ramo a Harry que se quedó más rojo que un tomate...  
  
Luego la gente empezó a aplaudir y a reirse por la escenita que acababan de ver..., de lo más extraña, pensaron.... y también diciendo comentarios que no pasaron desapercibidos ni por Snape ni por Harry....  
  
Eso es que os casaréis los dos dentro de poco! ¡¡nos teneis que presentar a las afortunadas!! dijeron los gemelos Weaslie  
  
Snivellus!! Que callado te lo tenías!! se escuchó la voz de Sirius desde el fondo de la gente y Snape soltó un pequeño gruñido...  
  
Ron se acercó a Harry al oído y le dijo ...  
  
Mi abuela me dijo una vez que si dos personas en una boda cogen el ramo a la vez cuando la novia lo tira...estarán destinadas a vivir juntas por siempre...... dijo como temiendo la reacción de su amigo.  
  
Harry lo miró y sólo se sonrojó para luego mirar de reojo a Snape que parecía haberlo escuchado y le guiñó un ojo divertido.  
  
:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: Fin del Sueño :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:  
  
La Orden del fénix acababa de aparecerse cerca de un castillo a las afueras de un pueblecito Escocés, parecía medio en ruinas, pero para la cantidad de años que tendría estaba muy bien conservado.  
  
Ha llegado la hora, tenemos que ir con cuidado... no sabemos que podemos encontrarnos, esos mal-nacidos pueden aparecer en cualquier rincón, ¡Siempre alerta! dijo Moody mientras su ojo mágico no paraba de dar vueltas sin parar.  
  
Lupín, Tonks, Mc Gonagall, los señores Weasly y los demás miembros de la orden del fénix se camuflaron con el hechizo para volverse "invisibles" (como los camaleones, que imitan su alrededor) y se dirigieron al castillo desencantando puertas y muros y algunos objetos que se les venían encima cuando pasaban cerca...  
  
Bajaron una escalera de caracol que iba al sótano donde estaban las mazmorras..., a medida que bajaban la luz iba siendo más escasa, pero no podían permitirse encender sus varitas, no aún...,primero tenían que dejar inconscientes a muchos mortífagos y llegar hasta el profesor de pociones... sin dar la alarma en el castillo.  
  
Pero la buena suerte no los acompañó mucho más..., cuando llegaron a las mazmorras se encontraron con un pergamino clavado en la madera d la puerta de la celda, y decía :  
  
Bienvenidos a mi castillo...., si buscaban a Severus siento decirles  
que está en lo alto de la torre, en mis aposentos, o se pensaban que  
se lo iba a poner tan fácil....  
  
Todos se miraron sorprendidos y entonces se vieron rodeados de mortífagos que se aparecieron en sus narices, con las túnicas negras y encapuchados..., con sus máscaras blancas y sus varitas en mano dispuestos a no dejarlos con vida...  
  
Y los hechizos no se hicieron esperar, el primero en atacar fue uno de los mortífagos, uno que se veía bajito y rechoncho... que le lanzó un hechizo de desarme a Lupín que es el que le quedaba más cerca, pero el licántropo era demasiado ágil como para que le diese y contraatacó con un "desmaius" que hizo caer al suelo al enmascarado.  
  
La batalla continuó, todo el sótano resplandecía en rayos rojos y verdes, algunos azules y blancos...., gente saltando, golpeándose, esquivando hechizos, cayendo al suelo aturdidos.... o muertos...  
  
El señor Weasly acababa de caer al suelo en redondo..., se había enfrentado a un mortífago y este lo había atacado con un "avada kedavra" , no tuvo nada que hacer..., salvó a su mujer que era la que iba a recibir el hechizo.  
  
:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: Sueño :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:  
  
Harry se vio de golpe en otro escenario que no tenía nada que ver con la boda de su amiga Hermione....., estaba viendo a la orden del fénix luchando con montones de mortífagos, él lo veía todo desde la perspectiva de Nagini, la serpiente gigante del Lord..., lo supuso por los movimientos seseantes que hacía al moverse.  
  
De repente vio como el padre de su mejor amigo caía abatido por un rayo verde y entonces se despertó, ¡¡acababan de matar a Arthur Weaslie!!  
  
:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: Fin del Sueño :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:  
  
Harry se levantó de golpe de la cama, estaba muy palido y sudando como nunca, ls manos le temblaban..., en realidad todo el cuerpo..., la cicatriz le dolía..., síntoma de que a Voldemort no le estaba gustando nada como se desempeñaba la batalla.  
  
"Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que hacer algo...., pero.... Ron......, no, no puedo decirselo ahora, lo principal ahora mismo es ir a avisar a Dumbledore, necesitan refuerzos." Pensó Harry mientras salía en pijama hacia el despacho de su director..., pero no le hizo falta ni pronunciar la contraseña para abrir la gárgola del despacho...., porque se abrió sola y de ella salió un Albus Dumbledore con todo su porte enfadado, con una mirada de odio que jamás Harry le había visto, con la varita en mano....  
  
Harry, sígueme! ordenó el hombre y Harry no lo contradijo.  
  
Fue corriendo detrás suyo cuando el anciano paró y se giró hacia él para mirarlo.  
  
Perdona..., no te he dado tiempo ni de cambiarte de ropa.... y con un ligero movimiento de varita transformó el pijama de Harry en ropa muggle, muy cómoda, tejanos negros y un jersey de lana de color grana con un león en el pecho, y las zapatillas en botas para evitar mejor el frío.  
  
Llegaron corriendo a los límites que daban lugar al bosque prohibido, se adentraron un poco y cuando notaron un pequeño calor envolverlos y luego otra vez frío, Dumbledore posó su mano en el hombro de Harry y los dos desaparecieron de Hogwarts para aparecer en el sótano donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla.  
  
La llegada de Dumbledore puso fin a la batalla, con un sin fin de hechizos tumbó a los mortífagos que quedaban, Harry también desarmó a unos cuantos y desmayó a otros pocos..., pero entonces Lord Voldemort se apreció ante ellos, tan frío y oscuro como siempre..., imponente y tan cargado de odio que parecía que se llevara el aire consigo...  
  
Buenas noches, veo que ya estamos todos... dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica en la cara..., que ya no era de serpiente para sorpresa de todos..., era la cara de un hombre que parecía tener unos 40 años, tenía buen cuerpo, pelo negro y un poco largo por el flequillo que le tapaba un poco los ojos, que eran tan rojos como siempre y con la pupila como las serpientes.  
  
Tom... dijo Dumbledore con odio, no podía perdonar tanta guerra, tanto odio...  
  
Entonces el Lord fijó su mirada en Harry que llevaba en las manos unas cuantas varitas de sus enemigos.  
  
Vaya, si ha venido el graaan Harry Potter!... ¿te ha gustado la escena que te he dejado ver en tu sueño?... creo que es la mejor escena de la noche... y empezó a reírse agudamente.  
  
Harry apretó las varitas en sus manos y lanzándolas al suelo le gritó...  
  
¡¡LA MEJOR ESCENA DE LA NOCHE SERÁ LA DE TU MUERTE!! lo gritó con toda el alma y con todo su corazón y la voz le salió excesivamente fría y cruel, tanto que puso los pelos de punta a muchos de los presentes que se giraron a observarlo..., sus ojos verdes parecía que echaban chispas del odio que había en ellos, en esos momentos a muchos les pareció que Harry ya no era un niño de 16 años..., les pareció un hombre hecho y derecho...  
  
"James..." pensó Remus al ver el extraordinario parecido con su antiguo amigo.  
  
El Lord dejó de reír inmediatamente... no le había hecho gracia la amenaza del chaval.  
  
No vayas de héroe conmigo muchacho..., aún puedes perder a mucha gente querida...., como por ejemplo tu querido profesor de pociones...., está en la ultima torre del castillo intoxicándose con una poción que le he dado a probar..., mi ultimo invento sin duda..... sufrirá una muerte lenta y extremadamente dolorosa..., digna de un traidor como él..., un traidor que se dignó a ser tu guardián protector. y puso cara de asco y de un inmenso desprecio. y creo que ha llegado la hora de la despedida..., nos veremos otra vez..., que pasen unos buenos funerales jajajajaja ... y se esfumó junto con algún mortífago que quedaba de pie.  
  
No habían pasado ni unos segundos que el Lord había desaparecido cuando los miembros que quedaban de la Orden vieron salir a Harry corriendo escaleras arriba..  
  
¡¡HARRY!! gritó Lupín que se fue detrás de él junto con los demás que no estaban heridos.  
  
Harry corrió y corrió como si le fuese la vida en ello, corrió por los pasadizos sucios y llenos de moho, subió escaleras hechas pedazos, abrió puertas a patadas hasta que llegó a lo cima de la torre más alta..., abrió la puerta con un "alohomora" y cuando entró se encontró con el cuerpo de su profesor tirado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, se agarraba el cuello como si se estuviese quemando por dentro...  
  
¡¡SEVERUS!! gritó mientras se lanzaba a su lado y lo sostenía contra él para que no se diese más golpes contra el suelo ni los muebles.  
  
En esos momentos llegaron los demás y Dumbledore no perdió el tiempo, cogió a Snape en brazos con ayuda de Harry y Tonks y se apareció en el colegio, el hombre moreno no paraba de temblar y dar fuertes sacudidas mientras intentaba no gritar, se clavaba las uñas en los brazos para intentar soportar el dolor...., pero las lágrimas no paraban de salirle a borbotones...  
  
Llegaron como alma que lleva al diablo a la enfermería donde Poppy ya estaba preparada para cuidar a los heridos, había sido avisada que la Orden tenía una misión esa noche... así que preparó camas, pociones revitalizantes y otras muchas cosas que le serían útiles..., pero lo que vio la dejó sin habla...  
  
Ay señor! Ay señor! iba diciendo mientras veía a tantos heridos..., pero lo que más la apenaba y preocupaba eran dos personas..., el señor Weaslie que había muerto.., y el profesor Snape que estaba envenenado con no se sabía qué....  
  
Harry estaba en un rincón sentado en el suelo cuando Dumbledore se le acercó...  
  
¿estás bien...Harry? preguntó mientras aparecía una silla y se sentaba.  
  
¿Cómo se lo diré a Ron...., a Ginni..., a los gemelos....?... esto no tendría que haber pasado.., no a ellos....., yo hubiese preferido morir en su lugar. dijo llorando.  
  
Albus lo miró con pena.... y le acarició la cabeza.  
  
Se que ahora no confías en mi....., pero te pido de nuevo que lo hagas, confía en mi, en todos los que te queremos...., Harry, a nosotros no nos hubiese gustado que murieses... y estoy seguro que Arthur no te hubiese cambiado el lugar.  
  
Los dos se quedaron en silencio..., sólo se escuchaba a la señora Pomfrey como íba arriba y debajo de la enfermería y los gemidos de dolor de Snape.  
  
Ve a descansar Harry... aquí ya no puedes hacer nada..... le aconsejó el hombre mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse...  
  
El chico se despidió, y cuando llegó salió se encontró con una escena que lo hizo sentirse más miserable....., la familia Weaslie destrozada, todos abrazados y llorando..., intentando consolarse unos a otros y dándole su apoyo a Molly.  
  
"Realmente hubiese ofrecido mi vida por la de él...., yo no tengo nada que perder." Pensó Harry mientras Hermione, que estaba un poco apartada de la familia lo vio y lo abrazó muy fuerte...y ambos se pusieron a llorar.......  
  
:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:  
  
Bueno!! Capítulo 3 terminado!!! Ya se que es muy triste... pero las batallas no son de flores de colores.... U y Tito Voldie no se iba a ir sin dejarles un regalito no?..., aunk seguro k a Snape no le gusta nada su regalo... y la señora Pomfrey se debe estar acordando de toda la familia Riddle en estos momentos! U  
  
Bueno, como siempre muchísimas gracias a los reviews! esta vez han sido pokitos... snifff.. ¿k ya no os gusta?....  
  
AsuSan Snape : Me alegra que te guste el fic!! (es k Severus y Harry me encantan como pareja... no puedo evitarlo!!)  
  
Kat Basted : jejeje, seguro k Sevvie te lo hubiese agradecido mucho la bebida y el chocolate! ..., y bueno.. Harry ya has visto para que utiliza el péndulo! XDDD  
  
Beryfachu: Bueno!! Pues ya tienes aki el 3er cap!! ¿¿te lo esperabas así?? Pobre Sevvie.. como lo hago sufrir.... primero dementores y tito voldie con sus crucios... y luego voy y lo enveneno... (luego no me extraña k por la noche me mande al sofá XDDD)  
  
Y bueno!! Espero vuestro siguientes Reviews!!!   
  
Besitossss!!  
  
Enide Kant  
  
:.:.:.:.:Miembro de la Orden Siriusana:.:.:.:.:  
  
:.:.:.:.:Miembro de la Orden Draconiana:.:.:.:.:  
  
:.:.:.:.:Miembro de la Orden Severusiana:.:.:.:.: 


	4. El Antídoto¿y un baño? ummm

**PRESENTE, PASADO Y FUTURO.**

****

**Capítulo 04:  El Antídoto...¿y un baño? ummm**

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**[**Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling, yo sólo se los cojo prestados para entretenerme **]**

**[AVISO: **Este Fic contiene algunas escenas de **Slash**, al principio no es gran cosa..., pero más adelante si que será más explicito, así que si no os gusta..No lo Leáis!!... luego no quiero comentarios ofensivos...**]**

**[FanFic dedicado especialmente para la Orden Severusiana!!]**

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

Los funerales se habían celebrado durante todo el día, fue algo muy duro para todo el mundo, muchas familias destrozadas y muchos heridos....

Harry había estado ausente todo ese tiempo, acompañaba a sus amigos pero no dejaba de sentirse culpable por la muerte de tanta gente..., si él no existiera....., simplemente el mundo sería mejor...., pensaba.

La noche había llegado, todos los alumnos de Gryffindor debían estar ya dormidos, excepto uno moreno de ojos verdes, estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, con una manta de color grana con un bordado dorado , y miraba el paisaje...., la luna estaba increíble en el cielo, un cielo despejado y lleno de miles de millones de estrellas...., no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en la estrella de su padrino......, Sirius...., lo echaba de menos..., él amaba a Sirius, era su padrino, el mejor amigo de su padre, fue la primera persona que pudo considerar como tal......, nunca nadie había hecho tanto por él, Sirius aguantó por él 13 años en Azkaban, para contarle la verdad, decirle que él también había sido victima y no asesino.... ¡¡demonios, él quería pasar el resto de su vida con Sirius!!...... pero había desaparecido dentro de ese velo misterioso....

- La cosa no puede quedar así. – dijo en un susurro mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su cama.

Pasaron unos días y todo iba volviendo poco a poco a una aparente normalidad, todo excepto el sufrimiento de un hombre que seguía en la enfermería, Severus Snape.

La poción que le había hecho tomar el Lord era algo increíble, una obra de arte de las pociones, evidentemente una nueva obra... no había nada parecido hasta el momento... y la única persona que podría encontrar el antídoto era precisamente la que estaba intoxicada. La señora Pomfrey ya no sabía que más hacer, lo había probado todo pero sin ningún resultado... aparte de suavizar el dolor y mantener vivo al hombre..., también le había curado las heridas por las palizas y presentaba un poco de mejor aspecto a pesar de su dolor interno.

Harry no se había acercado a la enfermería desde que llegaron, pero sabía por Remus que Snape aún seguía enfermo... y que de seguir así acabaría muriendo también.

"Mierda" pensaba Harry, no es que estimase en lo mínimo al profesor, pero desde que había descubierto que el hombre era su guardián protector sentía que le debía la vida....

"Quien lo hubiese dicho...., el cretino grasiento mi guardián..... por petición de mi padre y de Sirius......" pensaba Harry mientras que Dumbledore les daba la clase de pociones en lugar de Snape.

"Tengo que hacer algo por devolverle la ayuda....., estoy en deuda con él... una deuda demasiado grande...., no puedo seguir odiándolo......, pero yo no se nada de pociones para aliviarlo........" seguía en su mundo cuando una explosión lo sacó de su ensoñación.

- Señor Potter....., no puede distraerse mientras prepara una poción, estoy seguro que el profesor Snape se lo habrá dicho ya. – dijo el director intentando ser imparcial con el trato a sus alumnos.

- Sí señor. – dijo Harry intentando limpiar todo lo que había manchado con la explosión.

La clase de pociones pasó excesivamente lenta, Harry se dio cuenta que con Snape pasaba más rápido el tiempo... se concentraba tanto intentando que le saliera bien la poción para no darle una excusa a Snape para quitarle puntos a su casa que cuando miraba la hora ya estaba apunto de terminar la clase.

- Harry estás muy raro últimamente, no es propio de ti que estés en la luna en pociones. – comentó Hermione mientras se dirigían a transformaciones.

- Sí... es verdad..., es que estaba pensando en pociones que alivien el dolor..., pero no recuerdo ninguna......¿debería mirar en la sección prohibida? – lo dijo como si hablase con él mismo mas que con la chica.

- Si quieres ya te ayudaremos a buscar.... ¿verdad Ron? – el pelirrojo se limitó a asentir, todavía estaba muy afectado por la muerte de su padre.

Y así el trío se fue a seguir con sus clases....

Cuando llegó la tarde y fueron a su sala común se encontraron con el anuncio de la primera salida a Hogsmeade, que sería ese fin de semana.

- Genial!! Necesitaba comprar pergaminos!! Hace un par de semanas Crookshanks los destripó todos jugando y tuve que pedir a mis padres que me mandaran unos cuantos, pero se me han terminado! – dijo Hermione mientras se ponía la mano en el pecho en señal de alivio.

- Sí, yo también podré mirar libros para el dolor..., ya sabeis... por Snape.... – susurró Harry.

:.:.:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:.:.:

La semana pasó muy rápida y ya todos estaban de camino a Hogsmeade, en uno de los carros tirados por los caballos "invisibles" un chico de pelo moreno y gafas se estaba quedando dormido, el calorcito que le daba la capa y la presión del cuerpo de uno de sus amigos sobre él (estaban un poco apretados en el carro) le hizo dormirse como un tronco.....

**:.:.:.:.:.:.: Sueño :.:.:.:.:.:.:**

- Señor, me presento ante usted... – dijo un hombre encapuchado y con máscara blanca.

- _Díme Lucius, querido...¿ha muerto ya Snape? – preguntó el Lord_

- _Todavía no señor, está muy grabe pero esa enfermera le da de todo para mantenerlo vivo.– contestó Lucius aún con la rodilla en el suelo en señal de obediencia. – Señor.... perdone mi osadía pero.... ¿seguro que la poción funciona bien?... no tuvo mucho tiempo para prepararla y tal vez...._

- _Evidentemente que va bien, a estas horas Snape debería ser pasto de los gusanos..., pero una medimaga como la señora Pomfrey es capaz de mantenerlo vivo por un tiempo más..., aunque no creo que pase de mañana. – dijo malévolamente._

- _Señor... si la poción es tan mortal como el propio Avada Kedavra, pero lenta y   dolorosa... ¿no podríamos usarla con los muggles?... si no hay antídoto nadie podrá salvarlos de una muerte segura. – siguió hablando Lucius Malfoy._

- _En eso te equivocas mi querido Lucius....., sí que tiene antídoto la poción, pero es tan simple que nadie contará con que sea esa la poción curativa._

- _¿Puedo preguntar cual es... señor?  - preguntó de nuevo Lucius._

- _Sólo te diré que el ingrediente principal se saca del estómago de una cabra. – dijo el Lord divertido._

_Malfoy quedó en silencio y luego habló..._

- _Tiene muchísima razón, mi señor...., nadie pensará en esa poción tan infantil para ser el remedio a una poción tan dura y agresiva como la suya, señor... – dijo haciendo otra reverencia y levantándose para irse._

- _Lucius... – lo paró Voldemort – Ves preparando a tu hijo para que se presente a las pruebas para ser mortífago... serán dentro de poco._

- _Será un honor señor... – y con otra reverencia salió de la sala donde estaba el mago más temido de las últimas décadas._

**:.:.:.:.:.:.: Fin del Sueño :.:.:.:.:.:.:**__

Harry se despertó sobresaltado dentro del carro, acababan de llegar a Hogsmeade.

- ¡El estómago de una cabra! – dijo al abrir los ojos.

Los demás que lo acompañaban lo miraron extrañados, él los miró y se puso colorado..., pero en cuanto bajaron del carro salió corriendo hacia la tiendecita que vendía ingredientes para pociones y libros.

Irrumpió en la tienda haciendo sonar la campanilla fuertemente haciendo que la poca gente que había lo mirara de mala forma.

- Perdonen..., disculpen... – dijo Harry abriendose un poco de paso hasta llegar al mostrador. – Señor! Me gustaría preguntarle si tiene la poción curativa que se prepara con un estómago de cabra! – dijo Harry apresuradamente.

El hombre de la tienda lo miró como si fuese un bicho raro...

- ¿Con el estómago de una cabra?.... – preguntó alzandose las gafas que tenía caidas por sobre el puente de la nariz.

- Sí!... bueno, es la poción que se prepara con una piedra que hay en el estómago de una cabra..., no me sale el nombre de la poción pero usted sabrá a cual me refiero verdad?? Sino me deja un libro y se lo enseño en un momento, es para algo muy importante sabe?... la necesito preparada ahora mismo porq.... – pero el hombre lo interrumpió.

-Tranquilo muchacho!! – dijo poniéndole las manos en los hombros para que dejase de hablar. – se a cual te refieres, es la poción Beozar , cierto? – preguntó.

Harry asintió y el hombre con una sonrisa se metió en el almacén de la tienda para salir en unos momentos con un tubo de ensayo.

- Aquí la tienes chico.... ¿algún amigo tuyo se ha envenenado con algo? Porque llevas mucha prisa por tenerla... – dijo curioso.

- Es un caso de vida o muerte, por favor, podría darme un par más? No se si una será suficiente.... – dijo Harry sacando algunos galeones del bolsillo de su túnica.

El hombre le sonrió y regresó a por un par de tubos más, Harry pagó la cuenta y salió de la tienda tan rápido como había entrado, empezó a correr hacia la casa de los gritos, le daba igual perderse la salida por Hogsmeade..., ya habría otra, pero salvarle la vida a Snape sólo podía ser hoy y no podía esperarse a volver a la noche con todos, volvería él solo por el túnel que llevaba a la salida del Sauce Boxeador.

Cuando llegó a los terrenos de Hogwarts ya era medio día, estaba agotado, había corrido todo el camino, que no era corto precisamente..., estaba todo sudado y manchado de barro, pero le daba igual sus pintas, sólo tenía que llegar cuanto antes a la enfermería y darle el antídoto a su profesor....., a su guardián......

Atravesó la puerta de entrada al castillo y se metió por pasadizos hasta llegar a la puerta de la enfermería, de la cual no se preocupó en pedir permiso e irrumpió como en la tienda de pociones.

- ¡¡TENGO EL ANTÍDOTO PARA SNAPE!! – gritó medio asfixiado por la carrera.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.: Recuerdo :.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Un niño de 7 años estaba escondido dentro de un armario, agachado y tapado con una túnica por encima para esconderlo más...

_En el piso inferior de donde estaba el niño se escuchaba una pareja discutir y romper cosas._

_"No..., otra vez no..., no quiero que papá me haga daño...., no quiero que le pegue a mamá....." – pensaba mientras las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos._

_Unos pasos se escuchaban por las escaleras hacia el piso superior, donde se encontraban las habitaciones..._

_"Me encontrará y me pegará....., tengo miedo....., me hará daño........" pensaba el niño tapándose más e intentando no respirar agitadamente..._

- _¿Dónde estás maldito crío? ¡¡sal de donde estés!! Sabes que como te tenga que buscar yo será peor! – gritó el hombre furioso._

_"Que se vaya, que se vaya, que no me encuentre...." repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza el niño._

- _Maldito cobarde, ¡¡DA LA CARA!! – seguía gritando, cuando una idea se le ocurrió y  fue directo hacia el armario y lo abrió de par en par._

_El niño ahogó un grito con la mano, pero el cuerpo no le respondía y no podía controlar el temblor... y así lo descubrió._

- _¿Pensabas que podrías esconderte de mi, Severus...? – preguntó el hombre con malicia._

- _Padre... yo....¡¡yo no he hecho nada!!... n.. no me pegue padre... – dijo poniendo manos y brazos como protección frente a su cuerpo._

- _¡no me llames padre! Me avergüenzo de tener un hijo como tú! – dijo cogiéndolo por uno de los brazos y sacándolo de dentro del armario y tirándolo al suelo._

- _Tienes cara de niña, hasta tu cuerpo parece de niña! Eres bajito y esmirriado... de mayor serás maricón! Lo vi en la bola de cristal! Y voy a remediar eso, te voy a dar tantas palizas que odiarás a los hombres!! – le dijo a la vez que le propinaba una patada._

- _Papá no!! ... por favor padre!! – pero por mucho que chillaba nadie venía a ayudarlo...... su madre debería estar en el piso de abajo desmayada..._

**:.:.:.:.:.:.: Fin del Recuerdo :.:.:.:.:.:.:**__

La señora Pomfrey se lo quedó mirando y después de ayudarlo a sentarse en una cama le preguntó...

- ¿A qué antídoto te refieres?... he probado de todo y no hay cura para este veneno... – dijo un poco molesta por la insolencia del chico.

- Yo le he escuchado! a Voldemort! – Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la medimaga. - Le dijo el antídoto de este veneno a uno de sus mortífagos! Y como estaba en Hogsmeade cuando tuve el sueño hace un rato, fui corriendo a la tienda de pociones y compré varios tubos con la poción, aquí los tiene... – dijo sacándoselos de la túnica. – déselos! deprisa! dijo Voldemort – otro escalofrío y mala cara por parte de Poppy. - que hoy moriría si no se le daba el antídoto! – dijo dándole prisas a la mujer.

- ¿Bezoar? Esta es una poción demasiado infantil, sí... cura venenos... pero no podría con uno tan agresivo como este. – le dijo a Harry rechazando sus tubos.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡DÉSELO YA O LO HARÉ YO! – dijo poniéndose en pie y destapando uno de los tubos como advertencia.

La mujer lo miró asustada.... pero al fin cogió el tubo y se lo dio a Snape, no iba a pasar nada malo por dársela... a fin de cuentas era una poción curativa....., lo que sucedió después la dejó sorprendida....., Snape empezó a sacar un humo negro por todo el cuerpo, una nube de humo negro se formó a su alrededor, impidiendo que se viese su cuerpo y luego se formaron unos pequeños destellos entre la nube negra y un chaparrón de color plateado cayó sobre Snape, dejándolo empapado de ese líquido que se le escurría por la camisa medio abierta... y finalmente abrió los ojos de ébano asustado.

- ¡Profesor! – dijo Harry dando un salto y acercándose corriendo a la cama de Snape.

- ¿Qu... qué ha pasado?... ¿Dónde...estoy? ... – preguntó confundido.

- Han pasado muchas cosas..., es mejor que ahora descanse, lo necesita. – dijo Harry mirándolo con una sonrisa..., se alegra de que toda esa carrera que había hecho le hubiese servido de algo.

- No puedo creerlo! Increíble! Sorprendente! ....

- Señora Pomfrey... ¿no cree que esto debería saberlo el director?.... – dijo Harry medio riéndose por la cara de atontada que tenía en esos momentos la enfermera.

La mujer despertó de su embobamiento y corriendo fue a la chimenea donde lanzó unos polvos y después de decir el nombre del director, la cara de este apareció entre las llamas...

- Señor! Es increíble! Potter ha descubierto el antídoto para el profesor Snape! Y ya se ha recuperado! Está despierto! Oh señor! Venga deprisa! – dijo la mujer aún sofocada...

Al momento el director apareció por la chimenea y se acercó a toda prisa a la cama de Snape...

- Severus mi chico! ¿cómo estás? – le preguntó al ver que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

- Bien señor.... sólo me encuentro un poco mareado.. – dijo retirándose el pelo húmedo ( y con brillo plateado de la poción) de la cara.

El director le sonrió y luego fijó su mirada en Harry.

- Se lo que va a preguntarme..., le ahorraré el gastar saliva... – dijo Harry en un suspiro, realmente estaba muy cansado – me dormí de camino a Hogsmeade y soñé con Voldemort..., él estaba hablando con Malfoy y entre la conversación hablaron de que a Snape le quedaba poco de vida ya... y que el único antídoto era el Beozar..., así que me desperté de golpe y lo primero que hice fue ir a la tienda en Hogsmeade, comprar algunas pociones de Beozar y bajé corriendo por el túnel de la casa de los gritos para llegar aquí cuanto antes..., lo demás ya lo ha visto. – dijo sentándose en la cama de al lado de la de su profesor de pociones.

El director lo miró sorprendido y luego sonrió..., el chico se había tomado muchas molestias para salvar a Snape.. y eso que lo odiaba, pensó.

- Albus..., me gustaría irme a mis habitaciones..., me encuentro bien y no quiero seguir estando aquí, además... estoy pringoso de este líquido plateado.... – dijo Snape tocándose el pecho que brillaba como si tuviese pintura plateada.

- Yo también creo que no hay motivo para que siga aquí Albus,  ha sido la recuperación más rápida que he visto nunca..., realmente sorprendente. – dijo Poppy aún con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Bien, en ese caso... Harry... ¿Te importaría ayudar a Severus a llegar a sus habitaciones?.... por si acaso..., que luego te de una poción para que descanses mejor esta noche... debes estar agotado. – le dijo el director con una sonrisa.

Harry se levantó un poco pesadamente pero ayudó a Snape a levantarse, no acababa de comprender porque seguía ayudando al hombre, nunca había sido nada suyo..., pero desde que supo que era su guardián....., algo en su forma de pensar cambió....

Los dos se dirigieron a paso lento por los pasillos que en esos momentos seguían casi vacíos, sólo se veían algunos alumnos de los cursos de 1º y 2º que aún no estaban autorizados para ir al pueblo.

Snape iba apoyado sobre los hombros de Harry mientras el chico lo cogía por la cintura y con la otra mano le cogía la camisa por donde aún estaba atada...

- Señor... ¿sabe usted qué es este líquido? – le preguntó al hombre para romper un poco el pesado silencio.

- Supongo que debe ser el antídoto que me ha curado..., el Beozar en una poción infantil pero que identifica el tipo de veneno y lo saca del cuerpo convirtiéndolo en una nube.. y después de identificar el típo de veneno y averiguar el mejor antídoto lo lanza sobre el cuerpo del enfermo bañándolo con él. – explicó el profesor.

Harry abrió la boca un poco sorprendido y luego medio riendo comentó...

- Le sienta muy bien ese color por el cuerpo...., si lo vieran los muggles así pensarían que es usted un streapper! (NdA : se escribe así?? .U)

Snape lo miró con un ceja levantada al imaginarse a él desnudándose en medio de una discoteca delante de cientos de personas...

- Realmente necesita usted descansar señor Potter...., la carrera le ha afectado el cerebro si me imagina a mi haciendo ese tipo de espectáculos. – le dijo con un ligero tono de sarcasmo.

Al fin llegaron a las habitaciones de Snape, mejor dicho, delante de la Serpiente que tenía como estatua la puerta.

- ¿La quiere abrir usted.. Potter? – le preguntó Snape mirándolo con lo que parecía una sonrisa.

- No se la contraseña, señor. – contestó el chico.

- Oh vamos... estoy seguro que si piensa un poco sabrá como abrirla..., pero claro, esa es tarea muy difícil para un Gryffindor... – dijo para picarle el orgullo al chico de ojos verdes que lo sujetaba.

Harry lo miró de mala forma para luego dirigir su mirada a la estatua..., fijó sus ojos en los de la serpiente, como intentando encontrar alguna pista....

- Supongo que no será tan sencillo como decir... ¡ABRETE! - pronunció la última palabra en Pársel, el idioma de las serpientes.

Y para su sorpresa la serpiente abrió sus ojos que eran de color amarillo y se hizo a un lado para dejar ver la entrada a los aposentos de Snape.

- ¿La contraseña es en Pársel? Pero... ¡¡pero usted no sabe hablarlo!! No? – preguntó curioso Harry mientras acompañaba a Snape a su cama.

- Se algunas palabras por habérselas escuchado al Lord y haberlas interpretado... – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose en su cama.

- Bu.. bueno, ya está aquí... si no necesita nada me marcho a mi sala común.... – dijo Harry intentando limpiarse el líquido color plata.

- Siento pedirle este favor, Potter... pero... ¿Sería tan amable de prepararme un baño?... – pidió el hombre.

Harry suspiró y se dirigió a una puerta que parecía ser el baño, la abrió y se encontró con un baño bastante amplio, con suelo de mármol y en vez de baldosas en las paredes... había espejos, todo el baño estaba lleno de grandes espejos,  la luz que había provenía de algunas velas flotantes que daban un ambiente bastante romántico para su gusto..., sin dejar de mirarlo todo se acercó a la bañera y la abrió los dos grifos para que se llenase antes, de ellos salía el agua de color verde en uno y de color azul del otro haciendo que saliesen algunas burbujas de esos mismos colores.

- ¿Ya está listo el baño? – preguntó Snape entrando por la puerta con solo una diminuta toalla atada a la cintura.

Harry lo miró de arriba abajo..., realmente estaba sexy con ese líquido cubriéndole el cuerpo....¡¡que vaya cuerpo!!... ni muy musculoso ni muy delgado..., era perfecto, con su 1'85 m de altura sin duda era un hombre muy atractivo, lástima que su pelo siempre tuviese ese aspecto grasiento, las pociones no perdonan..., pensó Harry.

- ¿Se le ha comido la lengua el gato, Potter?... quiere que le ayude a encontrarla? – sugirió Snape mientras se acercaba al chico con andares felinos.

Harry se pegó a la pared de espejos y al fin habló.

- Ya... Ya lo tiene preparado! Ya se puede meter.... – dijo apartando la mirada de ese cuerpo que lo estaba... ¿provocando?..., sí, para que negar que el hombre esta bien conservado..., a fin de cuentas él reconocía que su padrino era un hombre guapísimo, todo un modelo...., y a Remus también lo encontraba guapo..., ¿por qué no reconocer que Snape era terriblemente sexy?...

El hombre sonrió al ver lo turbado que había dejado al chico y decidió divertirse un poco, a ver cuanta provocación aguantaba el Gryffindor..., se quitó la toalla y se la dio a un Harry rojo como un tomate y se metió lentamente dentro del agua que al momento se volvió de color plata.

- ¿Podría acercarme el jabón?... – pidió el hombre.

Harry lo miró un poco molesto ya que él mismo podía cogerlo...

- Aquí tie... – pero no pudo terminar la frase, Snape acababa de cogerlo de la muñeca y meterlo al agua, con ropa incluida.

- ¿Está usted loco?!! – dijo Harry cuando salió de bajo el agua de colores.

- usted también necesitaba un baño... ¿qué problema hay? ¿los gryffindors nunca se bañan juntos?... – le dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

- Desde luego que no! Eso son cosas íntimas! – dijo Harry ofendido.

- ¿Es íntimo bañarse en Gryffindor?...., bien, ahora estamos en Slytherin.. estas cosas aquí no tienen importancia... , se lo mostraré... – y cogiendo la varita de Harry le quitó la ropa al chico que estaba tan impresionado con todo lo que estaba pasando que no supo en qué momento Snape le estaba lavando con jabón el cuerpo (sin esponja!!) , pero se despertó de su asombro cuando sintió una mano en su zona íntima, pegó un respingo y se intentó apartar de Snape.

- Qué demonios está haciendo???? Déjeme!! So pervertido!! – dijo intentando levantarse para irse.

- Puede decir lo que quiera..., pero... veo que le estaba gustando.... – le dijo señalando con la mirada "esa" parta del cuerpo de Harry que se veía la mar de feliz con las atenciones que estaba teniendo segundos antes.

El chico se ruborizó y salió a toda prisa del baño, se vistió y corriendo se fue por los pasillos para dirigirse a su sala común.

"¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿cómo ha pasado todo esto?..., ¡¡¡sólo iba a acompañarlo a sus habitaciones y me tenía que ir!!! ¿a qué ha venido todo esto?!!!!!!!! Demonios!! Me he bañado con Snape!!!... y lo que es peor de todo, me estaba gustando que me bañase!!!!" pensó horrorizado...

Mientras tanto... en un baño en Slytherin....

"Tanto tiempo rodeado de dementores, reviviendo cosas malas de mi vida.... han hecho que ahora necesitase hacer algo que me gustara...., bañarme con Harry siempre a sido una de mis fantasías! Jajaja... pobre chico, realmente lo he asustado.... ¿mañana qué le digo?... ¿qué era una broma?..., no... no colará...., ¿qué era un efecto de la poción?...., sí, eso estaría bien..... pero sería mentirle sobre mis sentimientos......, mejor le digo que lo hice porque quise."

Y sonriendo se acabó de bañar mientras pensaba en lo bien que se veía Harry  excitado y desnudo en su bañera...

**:.:.:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**:.:.:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**Bueno! Capítulo 4 terminado! O**

Se me ha ido la oya creo! Jajajaja... pero es que ya no soportaba el que no pasase nada entre ellos..., en el próximo capítulo volveré a hablar más de Florence y los Marauders! Que me los he descuidado bastante! XDDD

**Besos a todos los que leen esta historia, especialmente a los que me dejais Reviews!!, que os paso a contestar ahora mismo!! :**

- **AkumanaSakura :  **wapa!!!!! me alegra mucho que te guste mi Fic!! Como me conoces mu bien ya ves que no he matao a Sevvy, siendo el protagonista ¿qué historia habría si se muriese? XDDD al meno son de momento.... ju ju ju. Sobre lo de si habrá más sueños como el de la disco..., jejeje... ya veremos, alguno de ese estilo habrá! Aunque supongo que no te quejarás de este capítulo! XDD . Besos y espero tu opinión del capitulo!! ;D, ah! Por cierto! Me reí mucho con lo de : "Ya sabía que matarías a algún pobretón Weasly..."  jajajajaja, la verdad es que me arrepiento de haber matado a Arthur... en esos momentos se me olvidó el que me hubiese gustado matar..... ¡lastima! Para la próxima vez me acordaré de ese desecho de la vida! ¬v¬ jojojojo

- **Amazona Verde :  **Bueno!! Tu pregunta de cómo se curaría Sev ya ha sido respuesta en este capítulo!! jejeje

- **GalaSnape :  **Wapa!! O que bien! Una de la Orden Severusiana! Jejeje, me alegra que te guste!! Y si, ya ves que no lo he matao, Sev es el prota!!! No podría matar a nuestro ninio kerido! XDDD, si muere tiene que ser de forma respetable... y no por un cutre veneno de tito Voldy.

- **AsuSanSnape :  **jajajajaja!! Que mona!! XDD supongo que ya se te ha quitado el berrinche en este capítulo no??? Jejeje, y te contesto a tu otra pregunta de si Voldy sabe lo de Harry y Snape...., nope, no sabe nada del aspecto sentimental, más que nada porque aún no había pasado nada entre ellos..., aparte de los sentimientos de Snape por él y que Harry estuviese preocupado por su profe...., lo que si sabía es que Snape es el guardián de Harry y por eso le ha hecho todo esto..., Voldy es tan malo... aish! Por eso me gusta! XDDD

- **Beryfachu :  **Sí, a mi también me ha dado mucha pena lo del sñr Weasley..., realmente no quería matarlo a él..., lo que pasa que en ese momento no me acordé del que me hubiese gustado matar.... XDD ¿te fue bien Historia? :P

- **Hoda: ** A mi también me encanta Snape! O y con Harry hacen una pareja taaaaan super cute! Jejeje

- **ArwenVanadisMagic :  **Preciosa!!!!!!!!!!!!! O jejeje, al final cumpliste lo prometido y cuando me levanté tenía mi review en el correo! k buena forma de empezar el día! Jajaja . Bueno, te digo lo mismo que a las otras que me habéis pedido más sueñecitos tipo el del primer capítulo.... ¿¿con lo de este capítulo te conformas?? XDDDD Sevvy y Harry bañándose.... ¬ (nuestras mentes pervertidas en funcionamiento....) . Besos y espero tu próximo Review ne!!!!

**Bueno!! Gracias a tods y hasta el capítulo 5 ¡!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Enide Kant**

**  
  
:.:.:.:.:Miembro de la Orden Siriusana:.:.:.:.: **

**:.:.:.:.:Miembro de la Orden Draconiana:.:.:.:.: **

:.:.:.:.:Miembro de la Orden Severusiana:.:.:.:.:


	5. Compartiendo Sueños ¿y deseos?

**PRESENTE, PASADO Y FUTURO.**

****

**Capítulo 05:  Compartiendo Sueños... ¿y deseos?**

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**[**Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling, yo sólo se los cojo prestados para entretenerme **]**

**[AVISO: **A partir de ahora el fic contendrá un **Trio Slash** (Snape x Harry x Sirius) así que si no os gusta..No lo Leáis!!... luego no quiero comentarios ofensivos...**]**

**[FanFic dedicado especialmente para la Orden Severusiana!!]**

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

Habían pasado varios días desde que Snape se recuperó y ya volvía a dar las clases de pociones (para desgracia de muchos) ... y en todos esos días el hombre no había encontrado ni un segundo para poder dirigirse a Harry y aclarar lo de aquella tarde en el baño....., es mas, estaba seguro que el niño lo rehuía...

"Maldito Potter...., es tan escurridizo como las serpientes...., realmente me extraña que pueda ser de Gryffindor en vez de Slytherin..." pensó al ver irse a Harry por patas cuando terminó la clase.

Pero en todo aquello no todo era verdad..., si que era verdad que Harry se iba corriendo de las clases, pero no era porque no quisiese enfrentar al Slytherin, eso en si le daba igual...., lo que realmente hacía que Harry corriese como alma que lleva el diablo es que no paraba de mirar un libro de mitología en la biblioteca..., hacía un par de días que por casualidad encontró algo que le llamó la atención en uno de los libros que había sobre una mesa de la biblioteca, lo abrió para ojearlo y leyó el título...su corazón latió rápido y en seguida se puso a ojear de cabo a rabo el ancho libro, y hasta se sorprendió a él mismo tomando apuntes..., al cabo de un rato levantó la vista del libro y vio que tenía ya más de un metro de pergamino escrito con un montón de información..... y desde ese día iba cada día a la biblioteca para seguir sacando notas del libro y de otros..., sólo pensando en una persona.

- Debería usted ir a la enfermería señor Potter..., debe estar enfermo después de haber escrito tanto... – Harry al escuchar esa voz con tinte envenenado se giró sobresaltado para ver el rostro cetrino de su profesor de pociones mirarlo con sorna.

- Me siento perfectamente, gracias. – dijo volviendo su atención al libro e ignorando completamente al hombre.

- ¿Qué es lo que le interesa tanto.... ummm... me deja ver? – dijo acercando su mano para coger el pergamino, pero Harry lo apartó rápidamente y lo empezó a doblar.

- No le interesa lo que esté estudiando. – dijo empezando a guardar sus cosas en su mochila para irse de allí cuanto antes.

El hombre lo miró de forma suspicaz y le barró el paso cuando pudo haber leído el título del libro que había estado leyendo su protegido.

- Le recomiendo que no se meta en temas de Dioses, Potter.... si lo que intenta es hacer volver al perro de su padrino déjeme decirle que eso es imposible.

Harry lo taladró con la mirada y sin poder contenerse empujó a Snape contra uno de los estantes de libros., sujetándolo por la túnica y clavándole la mirada con intenso odio.

- No vuelva a hablar de Sirius, no le insulte o lo pagará caro... ¿me ha entendido? . – finalizó soltándolo y marchándose corriendo de la biblioteca.

Snape se lo quedó mirando, realmente le preocupaba el chico..., pero estaba tan acostumbrado a tratarlo con desprecio que ahora que por fin podía darle cariño e incluso ser su tutor... simplemente no podía, cuando lo veía unas ganas terribles de "molestarlo" le invadían, y hasta que los ojos esmeralda no se fijaban en los suyos y le dedicaban esa mirada de odio no se quedaba contento, porque sabía que esa mirada era exclusiva para él, no miraba a nadie más así, ni siquiera a Voldemort ni a Draco Malfoy.., era la mirada dedicada a Snape..., pensaba el hombre mientras volvía hacia su mazmorra..., aún con los pensamientos de Harry trabajando tanto para intentar rescatar a su padrino....

"¿Es que nunca va a rendirse?.... ¿tanto quiere a Black como para pasarse todos sus momentos libres buscando información, pasándose todo el día pensando en él....?, seguro que sueña con él también!" pensaba el jefe de Slytherin mientras iba por los pasillos haciendo ondear su túnica negra con un _fru-fr_ ...

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

- Severus! Deberías descansar un poco.... llevas tomando apuntes de ese libro desde hace 4 horas... – dijo una voz femenina

Snape se giró y observó con ojos cansados el rostro de la chica de la que se había enamorado..., demasiado perfecta...., pensó.

- Florence, no molestes... – dijo tumbándose en la hierba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

- Sólo me preocupo por ti, si necesitas ayuda con algo...

- ¡He dicho que me dejes! No necesito a una sabelotodo dándome la lata a cada rato. – dijo ofendido.

La chica lo miró frunciendo el ceño y luego suspiró mientras se tumbaba al lado del Slytherin.

- No quería ofenderte Sevy... ya lo sabes... – dijo ella pacientemente.

El moreno la miró de reojo y se maldijo mentalmente por preocupar siempre a ese ángel.

- Lo siento. – dijo girando la cara para que ella no lo viese.

La chica sonrió y girándose un poco quedó pegada al cuerpo del chico, pasó su brazo por la cintura de él, haciendo que se sobresaltara al contacto... y luego con picardía empezó a subir la mano por el abdomen para seguir por el torso y pararse sobre su pecho. Acercó sus labios al oído del Slytherin y le dijo...

- Te deseo tanto cuando te disculpas, Severus.... – dijo melosa

Snape se tensó más y volteó el rostro para mirar a la chica de ojos verdes, acercó su boca a la suya y la besó. Nunca lo había hecho, pero no podía resistirse a esos labios rojos y apetecibles.

Florence lo miró entornando los ojos para luego cerrarlos y dejar al chico experimentar.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

Snape se incorporó agitado en la cama..., estaba todo sudado, con una mano se retiró el pelo de la cara y suspiró cerrando los ojos.

"Por qué?... por qué sigo soñando con ella? Por qué sigo soñando con esos tiempos?.........." pensó mientras se levantaba para coger una toalla del armario y se dirigía a la ducha.

"Que asco..., odio sudar tanto..., me da aspecto de guarro." Pensó enfurruñado mientras se metía debajo del grifo.

- Maldito Potter...., seguro que sueño con Florence por culpa de sus ojos verdes, que son tan iguales a los de ella. – dijo en un susurro.

Cuando terminó de ducharse vio que ya casi era la hora de ir a almorzar, así que se secó el pelo, se vistió y se fue camino al gran comedor.

Tan metido iba en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta estaba entrando por la puerta de la biblioteca.

"Qué demonios!..." pensó al darse cuenta de donde estaba...., pero no le dio tiempo a seguir pensando nada más, cuando volvió a ver a Harry Potter que ya de buena mañana estaba enfrascado en ese estúpido libro.

- ¿Otra vez con ese libro?... le dije que... – pero Harry no lo dejó terminar de hablar.

- Puedo leer lo que me de la gana mientras no esté en la sección prohibida ¿verdad?... entonces, déjeme en paz. – dijo molesto, estaba a punto de escribir unas líneas y se había despistado cuando el hombre habló.

- Estúpido niño... – dijo Snape molesto mientras se sentaba a su lado y miraba qué hacia el otro.

Harry lo miró arqueando una ceja y cerrando el libro lo encaró.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hace? ¿no hay más sitio que este para sentarse? No me gusta que me observen. – dijo en un tono que empezaba a ser peligroso.

- Vengo a hablar con usted..., creo que le debo una disculpa por lo que pasó en mis aposentos hace unos días......, me dejé llevar y.... – Harry volvió a interrumpirlo.

- No quiero sus disculpas, puede ahorrárselas, sólo lárguese y no se acerque a mi más de lo necesario.

- Soy su guardián, Potter..., eso hace que no pueda separarme de usted aunque quisiera.

- Bien que lo hizo durante 10 años no? ¿qué se lo impide ahora? – dijo Harry molesto.

- Dumbledore selló el conjuro que me ligaba a usted para que yo no sufriera por no poder protegerlo......, cuando usted llegó a Hogwarts en su primer año, momentos antes de la selección de las casas..., el director rompió el sello que me permitía estar lejos de usted....., fue en ese momento que los instintos de guardián se activaron cuando lo localicé en la sala.

Harry se sorprendió con lo que Snape le acababa de decir (aunque no lo demostró físicamente, seguía con su expresión de fastidio verso al hombre), recordaba perfectamente el momento que el profesor le decía, la primera vez que sus miradas se clavaron la una en la otra...., recordó la mirada fija y casi peligrosa que le dirigió el hombre esa noche....

- De acuerdo..., está bien, no le impediré que se me acerque porque lo hará de todas formas..., sólo no interfiera en mis asuntos. – dijo Harry suspirando con resignación.

Snape suspiró interiormente, le alegraba que por fin Harry no le echaría de su lado cuando se acercara...., pero no le iba a prometer no interferir en sus asuntos..., oh no! Él se metería de lleno en los asuntos del chico..., especialmente si eran tan peligrosos como lo que el niño quería llevar a cabo...., traer de vuelta a Sirius Black.

- Potter..., mañana le daré un colgante especial....., es algo con lo que me podrá avisar en caso de que estemos separados y yo no pueda sentir su presencia..., sólo se activará si usted desea que yo lo ayude en algo, o lo proteja....., ¿le parece bien?..., así no me tendrá todo el día detrás suyo controlándolo. Usted podrá avisarme libremente cuando tenga problemas..... – dijo el hombre levantándose de la silla de la biblioteca.

- Lo pensaré...., sólo espero que el dichoso colgantito no lleve nada parecido a una serpiente..., no quiero ser un traidor a mi casa. – dijo arrogantemente.

- Eso es imposible, la serpiente simboliza la muerte, ¿no lo sabía? El símbolo que le voy a dar forma parte de una reliquia de mi familia.... los Snape lo regalan a la persona más importante para ellos....., y siento decirle que lleva la figura de dos serpientes de plata enroscadas sobre una espada de oro que lleva una copa en forma de calavera... (la copa simboliza la vida) y detrás de las serpientes hay unas alas ,de cobre, de dragón extendidas (simbolizando la fuerza y la libertad)...

- ¿Y el hechizo no se puede anular? ...- preguntó Harry.

- No, nunca. Las serpientes y la espada llevan grabadas unas runas de los antiguos sacerdotes y druidas que vivían en la época de Merlín..., es un lenguaje tan antiguo que nadie sabría descifrarlo para poder hacer el contra-hechizo. – dijo el hombre con tono orgulloso.

- ¿Y por qué tiene que dármelo a mi? Cuando se case algún día regáleselo a su mujer. – dijo el chico con tono de fastidio..., aunque interiormente el corazón le latía muy rápido desde que el profesor dijo que los Snape lo regalaban a la persona más importante en sus vidas.

- Sólo se lo diré una vez... Potter....., si he decidido entregarle el colgante de protección es porque es usted mi persona especial, no espere que le diga que le quiero porque no va con mi carácter....., pero esto es lo más cercano a una declaración por mi parte...., siento si eso le incomoda, ya me marcho, no se entretenga mucho o no podrá almorzar. – dijo mientras salía por la puerta de la biblioteca dejando a un Harry completamente colorado.

Esa noche Harry se fue a dormir con un sentimiento extraño en el corazón... intentaba dormirse pero no paraban de venirle imágenes de dos hombres a la mente..., Severus Snape y Sirius Black. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para intentar dormirse..., pero al abrirlos.....

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: SUEÑO :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

Se vio a él mismo en la cama de una habitación que no era la de Privet Drive......, era una gran habitación, con cortinas de color grana, con gran luminosidad provocada por la luna llena de esa noche de verano......, pero de repente vio entrar en la habitación a dos hombres... uno iba vestido con una camiseta azul marino de tirantes holgada, y unos pantaloncitos cortos de color gris que también le iban anchos...., ese era Snape....., pero a su lado avanzando también hacia la cama iba Sirius con sólo una camiseta de tirantes blanca (ajustada) y unos boxers negros.

Harry estaba alucinando con ese sueño... ¡¡los dos hombres se habían metido en la cama con él!! Como si tal cosa! Como si fuese el pan de cada día...... y alucinó más aún cuando uno a cada lado de él empezaron a darle pequeños besos y caricias...., turnándose el besarlo en los labios....., y mientras, él se dejaba hacer con satisfacción...., se dejaba desnudar por las manos expertas de Snape... mientras Sirius lo llenaba de caricias que lo hacían suspirar.

- Te hemos echado de menos Harry.... – dijo Sirius besándole el cuello.

- Es verdad..., y yo no soportaba verte cada día en el colegio y no poder tocarte.... no sabes que malo me ponía por las noches.... – dijo Snape mientras le acababa de quitar los pantaloncitos cortos del pijama y los tiraba a un lado de la cama.

- Ah si?.... lo disimulabas muy bien.... aah.. – gimió al sentir como Sirius besaba su oreja ... – podrías haberme castigado en tu despacho y que Sirius apareciese con polvos Flu......

- Eso hubiese estado muy bien! – dijo Sirius riéndose.

- Lo recordaré para el próximo curso... – dijo Snape besando a Harry profundamente mientras se colocaba entre las piernas del chico.

Sirius sonrió y esperó a que le tocara el turno de poder besar a su niño....

Harry seguía mirando la escena todo colorado.... ¿se suponía que él mantenía una relación con esos dos? ¿cómo era posible que Sirius y Snape no se estuviesen matando y en cambio compartieran cama y amante?....también lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que aunque los dos hombres lo llenaban de atenciones..., ellos no se tocaban entre ellos, sólo tenían ojos para él....

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos sobre la extraña relación.... se vio a si mismo haciendo el amor con ambos hombres, Sirius debajo de él torturándolo con esa lengua que le llevaba corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo y Snape entrando y saliendo de él como si sus cuerpos estuvieran desde siempre destinados a ser uno...., encajando a la perfección...

Si le hubiesen preguntado en esos momentos si él haría un trío con dos hombres se hubiese reído de la persona que se lo hubiese preguntado.... ¡¡estaba claro que no!! A él le gustaban las chicas!!........., pero......., ahora que veía esa escena...., ahora que se veía a él haciendo el amor con Sirius y Severus........, lo veía algo tan natural, tan perfecto, los tres parecían amarse tanto, se acariciaban con tanto deseo y con tanto cariño a la vez.......

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: FIN SUEÑO :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

Pero entonces se despertó, estaba sudando frío..... esos sueños le eran muy propensos desde que había descubierto que Snape era su guardián...., y en esos sueños siempre aparecían como personas más importantes Sirius, Snape y él mismo.....,  ya fuese bailando en una discoteca muggle, en la boda de Hermione o en la cama de una casa extraña para él.....

"Seguro que esto es por culpa de Snape! Por decirme esas tonterías en la biblioteca! ¡no es normal que sueñe en hacer un trío con ellos dos! Es de degenerados!.........." se reprendió mentalmente...., " no..., no es de degenerados.... en el sueño nos amábamos los tres, era amor, no un estúpido juego vicioso ni pervertido..." dijo ya más seguro de lo que había sentido.

"Me gustó....., realmente me gustó muchísimo...., estaban tan sexys los dos......., y Dios! Que bien sabían lo que hacían!...." siguió pensando mientras se levantaba a buscar algo de beber y de comer a las cocinas....

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

Mientras tanto..., en las habitaciones de Severus Snape..., el hombre parecía estar teniendo el mismo sueño..  se despertó muy agitado y por desgracia para él, se había mojado con el sueñecito......

"Dios! Parecía tan real!...... pero... ¿qué pintaba Black en el sueño? Me estoy obsesionando con ese perro....., yo nunca compartiría a Harry con nadie!......, pero... parecíamos todos tan felices....., incluso yo era feliz de que Sirius estuviese allí....., el corazón de mi persona en el sueño decía claramente que amaba a los otros dos, a Harry y a Sirius........, pero... no lo entiendo!! ¿¿cómo iba yo a querer a dos personas por igual??.... si quisiera a Sirius se supone que también lo hubiese tocado a él no??.........

Snape estaba realmente rayándose con tanta tontería...., se levantó de la cama, no podía dormir más y con tanto ajetreo nocturno le había entrado hambre y sed.... así que colocándose la capa salió a las cocinas a por algo que pedirles a los elfos.

Los dos tomaron sus respectivos caminos hacia las cocinas del castillo... cuando al escuchar pasos que se les acercaban abrieron sus varitas  y se vieron a los ojos sorprendidos.

"Mierda! ¿por qué justo tengo que encontrarme con el hombre que me acaba de hacer el amor en sueños?" pensó Harry sonrojándose.

Snape por su parte se puso nervioso al ver a esas horas a Harry allí... y más después de haberlo poseído en sueños...

"Qué pensaría Potter si supiera que he tenido un sueño húmedo con él y su padrino?" pensó el mayor....

- ¿Podría bajar usted su varita?... me molesta a los ojos, gracias. – dijo Harry intentando aparentar indiferencia.

- ¿Qué hace usted merodeando por el castillo a estas horas? – pregunt

- Creo que lo mismo que usted...., venía a pedirles algo a los elfos..., he tenido un sueño y me ha hecho entrar sed..... – dio sonrojándose de nuevo.

Snape lo miró sospechosamente... ¿habrían tenido el mismo sueño por casualidad? ....

- Por la cara que pone Potter cualquiera diría que ha soñado que yo le hacía el amor... – dijo tentativamente Snape.

Sus sospechas fueron inmediatamente confirmadas..., ¡¡habían soñado lo mismo!!.... esa vez fue su turno para incomodarse..., no pensaba que acertaría.

- Oh vamos! Cállese! Ya le gustaría a usted que le dejara follarme!. – dijo Harry en burla......

Pero Snape sin poder aguantar el tono provocativo en que el chico lo dijo lo cogió de las muñecas y poniéndolo contra la pared lo besó tan apasionadamente como en el sueño...., colocándose entre sus piernas para tener más contacto.

Harry se quedó mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando fijamente a los ojos negros de su profesor..... y sólo pudo dejarse hacer... ¿sería tan delicioso como en el sueño?......

Snape siguió besándolo con devoción.... primero la boca, luego el cuello, las orejas...., sabía tan divino!....

Al fin se separó un poco del chico y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos....

- Potter yo...., usted quiere?....... – preguntó cortado...

Harry se quedó perplejo por la pregunta... ¿Snape le estaba proponiendo acostarse con él?.....

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:  
:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:  
:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**Antes que nada....... ¡¡¡SIENTO HABER TARDADO DOS SIGLOS EN ACTUALIZAR!!! Realmente me da mucha vergüenza lo que he tardado..., pero soy una chica muyyyy ocupada..., pero aunque tarde cuatro años por capítulo tranquilas que la historia la acabaré! XDD**

Y ahora los Reviews!!   :

**Maryam** :  ¿¿En serio hiciste un fic en que empapabas a Snape en purpurina con un striptis???  Uhala! Pos en serio que no lo he leido eh! Supongo que es algo típico que al imaginar un striptis la purpurina venga en el lote! XDDD. Espero k te guste tmb este capitulo!

**Gala Snape : ** jejeje, pero a Harry en el fondo le mola! XDDDD en este capítulo va aceptando más los arranques pervertidos de Snape XDD

**Kat Basted :  **jajajaja! Si! Harry lo disfrutó en el fondo! Sino no creo que se hubiese dejado tanto no??? Lo que pasa que al final se asustó! XDD  pero ya ves que en este capítulo lo va aceptando más...

**Akumana Sakura :  **Saku!! Te lo dije en su momento pero lo digo de nuevo.... ¡¡estas loca llevandote esos fics a clase!! Me moriré de vergüenza si un profesor te lo coge y te lo hace leer en medio de clase!!!! (Eni horrorizada! XD) ... Dios... yo opino como tú... quiero a ese Sevvy plateadito en la bañera pa k me haga cosas! XDDDD juajuajuajauajua... k suerte tiene el jodio de Harry! Y el tonto se las pira!! Jejeje.., bueno, espero k tmb t guste el cap 5!! Besos!!

**Gaby Kinomoto :  **Holas!! Pues lo de con kien se queda Ron.... ya se verá en su momento! XDD jo jo jo jo (k mala soy)  bsos!!

**Devil Lady Hitokiri :  **jajajaja! De verdad k me hacen mucha gracia tus reviews! XDD me hace gracia como los escribes! Jejeje...., pues lo de la Orden Severusiana..., con k buskes en el Google seguro k lo encuentras! O sino, ves a MSN Groups y la encontrarás

**Meiko :  **¿¿te pareció fuerte??... pues mejor agarrate para lo que vendrá..... ya he avisado al principio del fic k las parejas han cambiado...., bueno, no ha cambiado.. se les ha unido alguien más! XDDD Sirito wapo! O … espero k lo sigas leyendo de todas formas… UUU  . besos!!

**Malena :  **Nina!! XDD k sapigues k lo de Draco-Mione ho vaig fer per tu eh! XDD jajajaja .... , lo de la Florence no pensis en mi k testic veient. No soc yo..., pr la he descrit aixi pk volia k fos com el harry pero en tia..., morena am ulls verds.

El fic aket cada cop está nant cap a un altre sentit de com el volia fer.... tenia k ser una cosa seria....., pr la vena pervertida surt tota lestona! XDDDD  (joer! Ya em molaria a mi tenir akets somnis! XDDD)

**GabyKinomoto :  **jejeje, gracias! a mi tmb me hubiese gustado liarlos en la bañera.... pero las cosas a su tiempo! XDD .... , si, sobre lo de la frase de : "¿qué era un efecto de la poción?..., sí, eso estaría bien... pero sería mentirle sobre mis sentimientos."  ..., creo k en este capítulo ya habrás dado con la respuesta..., Snape quiere a Harry, para él no es ningún juego.

Y bueno! Ya está!!!   perdón de nuevo por la tardanza..., y recordar que ahora el fic será de Trio por parte de Harry-Snape-Sirius!! Al final no he podido resistirme a poner a mi kerido Sirito XDD

**Besos!!**

**Enide Kant**

**:.:.:.: Miembro de la Orden Siriusana :.:.:.:  
:.:.:.: Miembro de la Orden Draconiana :.:.:.:  
:.:.:.: Miembro de la Orden Severusiana :.:.:.:  
:.:.:.: Miembro de la Orden Diggoriana :.:.:.:  
:.:.:.: Miembro de la Orden Potteriana :.:.:.:**


	6. Sentimientos Confusos

**PRESENTE, PASADO Y FUTURO.**

****

**Capítulo 06: Sentimientos Confusos**

****Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling, yo sólo se los cojo prestados para entretenerme ****

**AVISO: Trio Slash** (Snape x Harry x Sirius) así que si no os gusta..No lo Leáis!!... luego no quiero comentarios ofensivos...****

**FanFic dedicado especialmente para las Ordenes Severusiana, Potteriana y Siriusana!!**

Snape tenía a Harry entre sus brazos cuando el chico lo empujó con fuerza, el viento azotó sus túnicas y un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos al separarse tan súbitamente. La noche era muy fría y el aire que corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts ayudaba poco.

Snape miró a los ojos a Harry, tenía un brillo de temor, de vergüenza y de preocupación en la mirada, un leve sonrojo en las mejillas pálidas, los labios rojos por el beso que habían compartido hacia apenas unos segundos..., aún podía sentir el contacto suave de la lengua de Harry...

- Disculpeme, ha sido un impulso, no debería... – se intentó disculpar de alguna forma, pero cuando se dio cuenta Harry estaba corriendo de camino a su torre de Gryffindor..., se pasó el pelo por detrás de la oreja y suspiró, había metido la pata hasta el fondo, se había dejado llevar por el calentón del sueño y había acosado a su protegido, a la persona que en esos momentos amaba y la que más lo despreciaba por creerlo culpable de la muerte de la única persona que fue importante para él, que a su vez él, Severus Snape, más odiaba...a Sirius Black.

Se puso de frente a la puerta de las cocinas y le hizo cosquillas a la perita del cuadro haciendo que se abriera hacia dentro y al cabo de un momento ya tenía a un par de elfos domésticos acribillandolo en atenciones...

- Profesor Snape, señor, desea alguna cosa de comer? Unos pastelitos? Unas galletas de sal y pimienta, señor? ... – preguntó uno de los elfos que llevaba un trapo de cocina con adornos de garbanzos y zanahorias.

Severus dio un bufido exasperado y con su mirada registrada como "no me toques las pelotas" miró al pobre elfo que entendió a la primera.

- No le molestamos más profesor Snape, señor, Winnye y Merry le atenderán gustosos si necesita algo... – y tras una pequeña reverencia y con un "Plop!" desaparecieron entre un remolino de humo y chispitas blancas.

En cuanto los elfos desaparecieron sacó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica y hizo levitar una taza de uno de los armarios, puso a calentar leche en una tetera y recalentó el café que quedaba en la cafetera.., a los pocos minutos se estaba tomando un café con leche bien cargado de azucar.., que, por extraño que pareciera por su carácter de amargado... le encantaban los dulces, disfrutaba de tomar una taza de café con leche donde al meter la cuchara se quedara enterrada en azucar..., evidentemente delante de los demás miembros del profesorado no tomaba dulces, se conformaba con una taza de leche o zumo de calabaza.

No sabía que hacer con respecto al gryffindor, ¿¿le decía la verdad?.., ¿le decía que lo amaba? ¿le decía que desde el torneo de los 3 magos, cuando estuvo a punto de morir en manos de los mortífagos o de voldemort, desde esa misma noche él se había enamorado de él?... cuando lo vio ensangrentado y sucio de barro llevando el cuerpo inherte y sin vida de Cedric Diggory, llorando por la pérdida de su amigo..., le entraron ganas de matar a maleficios a todos los que le habían atacado..., esa noche de hacía 3 años, él se había sentido por primera vez inútil en su deber de guardián, tendría que haberlo vigilado más, seguirlo con algún hechizo, ver cada movimiento, ¡tendría que haber ido en su ayuda en cuando sintió la ardiente llamada de voldemort en la marca que tenía en su antebrazo izquierdo!..., pero Dumbledore no le dejó irse, lo mantuvo quieto en su puesto en las gradas esperando..., cuando él sabía que las cosas no iban bien. Que Harry estaba en peligro.

Y lo peor fue el año anterior, cuando Harry pasó tanto tiempo en casa de su padrino, de ese pulgoso de Sirius Black, se irritaba cada vez que le veía reír a su lado, ver que gracias a las payasadas de Black él era feliz, cuando lo abrazaba se sentía lleno de envidia, envidia por no ser él quien lo tomara en sus brazos, por no ser él quien le ofreciera esa calma a su alma..., pero él lo único que sabe es hacerle daño, con sus comentarios en clase, con sus clases de oclumancia... en las que ve todos sus miedos, sus deseos más íntimos......., y lo peor de todo fue echarlo de su vida cuando sin querer Harry vio cosas de su pasado de las que se avergüenza, lo echó de su lado como si echara a James, como si esperara que ese niño que ha sufrido tanto como él fuese a reírse de sus penas, que estúpido fue! Cómo no se le ocurrió pensar que él nunca se reiría?.....que él no sería capaz de reírse de las penas de los demás... ¡por dios! Lo volvió a comparar una vez más con su padre a pesar de saber que son personas con caracteres diferentes!.

Y ahora Harry seguramente lo tenía en la lista de sus 5 personas más odiadas en las que seguramente se encontraban, Voldemort, Bellatrix, la rata traidora de Colagusano, Draco Malfoy y él.....

- Debo hacer algo para cambiar esto...... – suspiró mientras salía de nuevo por el cuadro, el aire volvió a llenarlo de frío, se acurrucó más la túnica negra, con brazos cruzados para no dejar pasar el aire..., a veces se extrañaba de sentir frío cuando él era la persona más fría, más sarcástica y terriblemente más desconfiada y vengativa de todo el planeta.

Se echó en su cama de sabanas frías, el pelo negro como tinta esparcido por toda la almohada, y de nuevo se sintió solo, no tenía amigos, no tenía familia, no tenía nadie que le amara........., entonces recordó un pequeño hechizo que les escuchó hablar de pequeño a unas niñas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff que iban a 6º curso...cuando él acababa de entrar en Hogwarts y todo le parecía maravilloso y lleno de expectativas......., recordó que años después Florence, su querida Florence le habló de ese mismo hechizo y se lo hizo a él......, le dijo que tendría una vida difícil y llena de tristeza, pero que cuando las tinieblas fueran más oscuras y más densas en su corazón, un ángel de luz aparecería para mostrarle el camino a la felicidad, un ángel que le daría lo que más deseara..., una familia con quien compartir bonitos momentos, las navidades, las vacaciones..., un amante con quien sentirse seguro y querido, amigos........ , y no pudo evitar reírse ante ese recuerdo...

- ¿es que aún no he sufrido suficiente? ¿cuánto más tengo que esperar por esa felicidad?... si es que alguna vez llega...– y con una sonrisa amargada en la cara cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir, en apenas unas horas tendría que volver a ponerse detrás de un grasiento y apestoso caldero burbujeante para intentar enseñarle a unos mocosos de primer curso como hacer un antídoto sin que se convierta en una bomba......

Harry acababa de llegar a su sala común, la chimenea aún guardaba un poco de fuego calentando la estancia, se acurrucó en el suelo, delante de las llamas, perdido en los remolinos de fuego rojo, amarillo y naranja, viendo como la madera se iba haciendo cenizas y escuchando el chisporroteo del crujir del fuego..., aún le temblaba el cuerpo, su mente hecha un laberinto de sensaciones, ¡¡por Merlín, se había besado con Snape!! Y lo peor de todo...¡no le había disgustado el contacto!..., estuvo dándole vueltas durante varios minutos, y cada vez se daba cuenta que siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión......, se había sentido bien, como algo correcto, se sintió seguro y cálido... y tan frío y solo cuando se apartó..., sentía incluso remordimientos al ver después la mirada dolida de su profesor..., de su protector, como se hacía llamar él cuando estaban a solas......, cuando se fue corriendo a gryffindor sentía el frío recorriendo su cuerpo, las piernas temblando bajo el fino pijama de rayitas y la túnica del colegio revoloteando al aire le hicieron sentirse miserable......

"¿Por qué demonios debo sentirme mal por haberlo rechazado? ¡es mi profesor! ¡tiene 20 años más que yo! ¡es un ex mortífago que me ha puteado los últimos 6 años de mi vida entre comentarios malintencionados! ¡por su culpa murió Sirius!..." ...

Ahí estaba la razón, Sirius, no podía aceptar a Snape sintiéndolo a él como culpable en cierto grado de la muerte de su padrino......, extrañamente se vio a si mismo mirando intensamente las llamas que ya estaban consumiéndose, esperando, deseando ver aparecer la cara juguetona y divertida de su padrino, ese rostro tan perfecto y atractivo, ver su melena larga y negra, con esos reflejos azulados como el cielo al anochecer, sus ojos grises llenos de vitalidad......., esperaba oír su voz con ese tono tan atrayente, tan cautivador..., oír su risa que a pesar de los años que hacía que estaba fuera de azkaban aun no había dejado de oírse como un pequeño ladrido...., su Sirius......, su padrino........, su amor.........., le dolió tanto, le duele tanto pensar en él...., saber que murió por él, luchando por protegerlo a él, cayó tras ese velo en el departamento de misterios que según dicen no tiene regreso, que la persona que lo atraviesa muere al instante..., como si fuera el arco de hades, en el inframundo.

- Te rescataré Sirius, no se como lo haré..., pero voy a conseguirlo, aunque sea lo último que haga. – y levantándose del suelo y arropándose más con la túnica empezó a subir las escaleras para dormir las 3 horas que le quedaban antes de ir a clases....

Dumbledore se quedó mirando como entró al comedor su profesor de pociones, parecía ausente, tenía ojeras, el pelo más desastroso de lo normal... y lo más sorprendente, en cuanto se sentó clavó la mirada en la mesa de los gryffindors, más concretamente en Harry Potter..., que ahora que se fijaba.., no tenía mucho mejor aspecto que su colega.

- Severus... – Snape lo miró con gesto malhumorado. - ¿has pasado mala noche? – preguntó mientras le señalaba los bollitos que tenía en frente para que le pasara la bandeja.

- No he podido pegar ojo. – dijo secamente volviendo a dejar la bandeja en su sitio.

- Harry parece que tampoco a dormido bien, ¿tuvo detención contigo? – preguntó de nuevo, sus ojos azules brillantes analizando cada movimiento, cada gesto o brillo en los ojos de su pupilo.

- No, Albus... – dijo girándole la cara y prestándole más atención a su café negro. Esa mañana no tenía humor ni para tomarse zumo de calabaza, quería sentir la amargura del café recorriendo su garganta, tal vez eso le valía como penitencia por alguno de sus males.

- Severus..., voy a serte directo... Harry siente lo mismo que tú, es sólo que le va a costar aceptarlo, él todavía piensa que fue culpa tuya lo que pasó con Sirius..., déjale tiempo, pero no te apartes de él, ahora necesita a alguien que ocupe el lugar de su padrino. – y esas fueron las únicas palabras que el director le dijo en lo que quedó de desayuno, lo dejó tan estupefacto que casi no pudo reaccionar hasta que volvió a fijar la mirada en Harry y vio que él también lo estaba mirando, sus ojos nerviosos mirándolo... ¿lo estaba retando?... o acaso... ¿quería hablar con él?... , sus ojos negros brillaron en duda en un gesto casi inadvertible de sorpresa que se acentuó con el asentimiento por parte del gryffindor, él no pudo más que corresponderle la leve inclinación de cabeza, dando por hecho que luego tendrían que hablar sobre lo que pasó hacía unas horas.

Harry todavía se preguntaba el por qué de haber "quedado" con Snape para hablar, cuando se supone que tendría que denunciarlo por abuso de menores..., por BESARLO!! , pero dudaba que el ministerio de magia denunciara estas cosas..., tan raros como eran de inventar pociones para que los hombres homosexuales pudiesen tener hijos..., dudaba que le hicieran caso por decir que su profesor 20 años mayor que él le hubiese besado apasionadamente a las tantas de la madrugada haciéndolo sentir más caliente que en toda su jodida vida.

¿había dicho caliente?..., realmente esto lo estaba afectando, pensaba mientras removía el plato de cereales con extra de azúcar del bol.

Hermione lo miraba preocupada, hacía unos días que su amigo estaba muy extraño, encerrándose en la biblioteca todo el día mirando pesados libros mitológicos, tomando apuntes y yéndose a dormir a las tantas...

- Harry, verás... no te enfades pero... creo que te estás forzando mucho estos días......, desde que empezó el curso te pasas las tardes encerrado leyendo libros, no le prestas atención a nada más, y.... te vas a dormir muy tarde, antes me dijo Ron que no apareciste en tu cama hasta las 5 de la madrugada! ¿te escapaste a la biblioteca también? – preguntó preocupada mientras ponía su mano tibia sobre la congelada de él.

- No es asunto vuestro Mione, perdona que te hable así, pero estoy agotado, tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar, quiero rescatar a Sirius y no se por donde empezar, tengo cosas que solucionar con Snape.... – Hermione puso cara interrogante y se la veía deseosa de preguntar más sobre el tema, pero inmediatamente la cortó con un gesto de la mano. – Ya os contaré más adelante, ahora es una tontería hablar sobre algo que ni yo mismo se.

Hermione suspiró y vio que Ron volvía la atención a sus huevos con bacon y tostadas con mantequilla y salmón..., él ya había aprendido que cuando a Harry se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja es mejor dejarlo hacer...

La mañana se la pasó en las nubes pensando una manera y otra con la que disculparse con el chico, pero no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo porque realmente actuó como deseaba, no sentía remordimientos por haberlo besado... y no le pareció que al principio a Harry le disgustara, sino, le hubiese rechazado el beso antes o se hubiese apartado, o le hubiese pegado......, pero el chico también lo devoró! Se aferró a él con ganas para luego apartarse como si le hubiera pasado la corriente. Le dolía la cabeza, no podía aguantar al fin de las clases.., y menos la hora de la comida, vería a Harry en el comedor, a pocos metros de él y no podría hablarle hasta pasadas las 7 de la tarde..., eso era desesperante, ¿qué querría decirle él?... lo iba a putear, eso seguro, le iba a llamar pervertido, abusador de menores..., conociendo que el chico había pasado toda su vida en contacto con las leyes de los muggles...., seguro que ese era un tema imposible de entrarle en la cabeza, algo que en el mundo mágico era algo que se aceptaba mayormente por todo el mundo..., excepto claro está, si la relación era por ejemplo de Harry con Dumbledore!... eso no se toleraría, pero 20 años en el mundo mágico no importaban si la pareja se amaba.

- Ron, no se que hacer con Harry... ya has oído lo que quiere hacer! Tenemos que hacer que entienda que Sirius está muerto, he pensado..., aunque te puede sonar cruel...... – Ron la miraba sin decir nada, animándola a continuar. – he pensado.... que podríamos hacer un conjuro ilusorio..., recrear una copia de Sirius, que se le aparezca por la noche, que pueda despedirse de él o que lo vea como un fantasma... no podemos dejarlo consumirse entre libros buscando la forma de salvar a alguien que ya no está en este mundo.

- Tienes razón... – Hermione lo miró sorprendida de que aceptara sin rechistar – ... es cruel, ¿cómo puedes ni siquiera pensar en jugar con sus sentimientos? ¿cómo crees que se sentirá si se da cuenta que es un hechizo y que lo hemos hecho nosotros? ... yo no pienso colaborar! – dijo enfadado.

- Ron! Escúchame! Es la única manera de que entienda! No puede pasarse toda la vida intentando hacer volver a un muerto! – dijo con ojos llorosos

Ron la miró, sabía que tenía razón, como siempre... pero hacerle eso a Harry... hacer una representación del fantasma de Sirius....

- Está bien Mione.. dime cómo tenemos que hacerlo... sólo espero que si nos pilla no nos mate. – dijo el pelirrojo sentándose en el césped, cerca del lago mientras Hermione, pelo revoltoso en el aire, la túnica ciñéndose a su cuerpo mostrando su silueta cada vez más de mujer, sus labios pálidos y la piel dorada..., Ron tragó saliva, ya hacia mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga..., pero ella parecía sólo tratarlos como hermanos, con mucho cariño, siempre preocupándose por ellos, pero no deseando nada más...,se preguntaba si algún día ella encontraría a alguien por quien su corazón se revolucionara..., se preguntaba si tendría la suerte de ser él esa persona.

- Ronald! Me estás escuchando? – dijo frunciendo el ceño y los labios, muy al estilo Mc Gonagall..., al ver que su pelirrojo amigo volvía de su ensoñación siguió con la explicación. – te decía... – señaló un párrafo del libro en su regazo. – que este hechizo es casi 100 indetectable, Harry no sabrá que ha sido una ilusión, mucho menos si está durmiendo y se despierta..., viendo el fantasma de Sirius lo que menos pensará es que es un juego....., ya sabes que Harry es muy inocente...., entonces – siguió pasando la página – estas son las palabras que tendrás que decir ... con cuidado de no despertar a nadie.... – se las mostró mientras las repetía en un susurro.

- Muy bien... haré lo que pueda. – dijo sin seguir estando muy conforme...

**Bueno!! Perdón de nuevo!! Esta vez aun he tardado más..., esperaba k me viniera la inspiración para escribir..., pr olvidé k a mi nunca me viene, tengo k sentarme delante del archivo d word y poner lo k me pasa por la cabeza... U...**

**Espero k os guste..., el capitulo 7 ya casi está terminado tmb, así k lo subiré enseguida! **

**Paso a los reviews!!**

**Akumana Sakura : **Wapaaa!! O anda k no me reí con eso de k tu madre escuchó todas tus interjecciones! XDDD, espero k este tmb t guste, aunk al final no ha pasado nada serio entre harry y sev. XDD. Esperate al proximo! Jujuju

**Moryn: **Lo siento! XDD me encanta ser cruel, sino no adoraría a Sev y Draco! XDD. Bsos!

**Gala Snape : **Sí, ya se k es raro un trio entre ellos 3, pero me encantan ambos con Harry... y creo k stará divertido ver continuas broncas entre Sev y Sirius, si al final lo rescatan....., hasta k ambos se decidan a aceptar k se kieren (kiero llegar a esa parte! Aunk sea en un sueño d Sev o Harry!!) XDD

**Anna Rodri : **Macaaaaa!!!! Jejeje, ya sabia k tu tenfadaries quan veiesis k acababa aixi el capitol anterior! XD, pr no ta kexis tia k peazo somni vaig ficar! Jajaja, en aket si k no hi ha re casi..., no pot ser sempre somnis.., t'agradat ¿?? Espero k si! u ya et vaig dir k no volia continuar el fic......, pr se ma ocurrit alguna coseta i bueno... de moment segueixo. Petons!

**Malena: **Ninaaa!! XDDDD ya mesperaba aket comentari teu! Jajajaja, es k no ho he pogut evitar... em dona cacho d morbo el sirius el harry y el sev juntets! XD a, com es porten a matar el sirius y el sevy... jujuju, mo pasaré b fent k sinsultin i tal..., pr será macu, ya veurás... . Aviat surtirá algo draco-mione! Per cert! Recomanam algu pk es kedi am el Ron.... (encara k ya tinc pensat k fer am ell ¬v¬ juju) petonssss y no ta riguis d mis perversiones! Sino caerán sobre ti!! Ujujuju

**Arwen Vanadis Magic : **Prechiosaaa!! : jejeje, si k me llegó tu review eh! ya se k t molan estos sueños k tienen... jujuju, a mi tmb me encantan XDD, esta vez no he pusto ninguno, pr el proximo fijo k hay ya está medio escrito y es genial! Juuujujuuuju ¬ . espero k t guste este cap aunk no haya mucha accion..., he cambiado un poco el stilo d scribir... (no se si lo notara alguien U ). Bsosss

**Devil Lady Hitokiri : **Holass!! Gracias por dejarme review!! Jejeje, la verdad es k me animan! , espero k el capitulo 6 tmb t haya gustado..., al final no ha habido nada serio entre sev y harry... pr pk no era el momento adecuado ahí en medio dl pasillo XDDD jajajaja, ya tendrán sus momentos. Jejeje . bsos!!

**Meiko : **Muchas gracias por tu review! Me gusta la gente k de verdad opina lo k piensa! . Cuando decidí hacer k fuese un trio ya sabia k a mucha gente no le gustaría..., es normal, y más aun con unas parejas tan conflictivas entre ellos... XDD..., sobretodo Sirius-Severus..., pr no lo pude evitar, cuando escribo la parte de los sueños y me los imagino ahí tan monos los 3, tan dulces en un supuesto futuro..., me dije k tenia k ser asi la historia..., tng ganas d escribir las cosas k pasarán entre Sev y Sirius hasta k al final se acepten..., no será facil! XDDD ..., de todas formas. Espero k lo sigas leyendo hasta el final y dándome tus comentarios. . muchos besos preciosa!! :

Para compensar la espera subo dos capitulos!! espero k os guste tmb el 7!!!

**Enide Kant Snape**


	7. Intentémoslo!

**PRESENTE, PASADO Y FUTURO.**

**Capítulo 07:  Intentémoslo! **

Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling, yo sólo se los cojo prestados para entretenerme

**AVISO: Trio Slash** (Snape x Harry x Sirius) así que si no os gusta..No lo Leáis!!... luego no quiero comentarios ofensivos...

**AVISO 2:** La mayor parte de este capítulo contiene sexo explícito entre dos de los personajes...si os ha de molestar no lo leáis, aunque supongo que si habéis llegado ya hasta el capítulo 7 de esta historia estaréis acostumbrados a mis venazos pervertidos! XD. Tal vez notéis que el carácter de Sirius con respecto a Snape está fuera de papel..., pero no es así... ya lo veréis más adelante!

**FanFic dedicado especialmente para las Ordenes Severusiana, Potteriana y Siriusana!!**

Harry en esos momentos se dirigía otra vez a la biblioteca, sabía que Snape lo esperaría allí, no habían quedado exactamente en un lugar ni una hora..., pero su instinto le decía que el hombre sabría donde encontrarlo.

Cuando atravesó el umbral de la biblioteca se quedó paralizado por la extraña visión que tenía en frente..., Snape estaba recostado en uno de los muros de la biblioteca, el sol del atardecer le daba de lleno, dándole un aura de calidez que nunca había visto sobre él, sintió el corazón parársele en ese momento al ver los suaves rayos de sol naranja sobre la piel cetrina, sobre el pelo que le caía indomable por la cara, como si no se hubiese peinado en todo el día..., se le veía... SOLO. Eso le preocupó, sin saber porque otra vez se estaba preocupando por ese hombre... y pensó en el tipo de vida que llevaba y la encontró terriblemente triste.

Un suspiro lo delató, Snape levantó la mirada a la puerta, ojos cansados fijándose en los suyos verdes, también agotados....

Potter... – la voz ronca, seguro que había maldecido a varios puñados de alumnos durante el día...

Señor... – contestó de la misma forma, dejando su mochila sobre una mesa cualquiera, quitándose la túnica y dejándola sobre la mesa contigua..., se acercó con paso rápido, casi necesitado hacia su profesor, que lo observaba sin entender muy bien que pasaba... ¿iba a golpearle y por eso se quitaba la ropa que le estorbaba? ...

Cuando estuvo delante de Snape lo cogió de la túnica para hacer que se agachara y lo besó, lo besó con muchas ganas, besando esos labios templados y finos, saboreando esa lengua dulce, ¿dulce Snape?....eso era algo que tenía que apuntar, pensó Harry mientras pasaba los brazos por el cuello de su profesor y se pegaba más a él, dejándolo contra el muro.

Severus no comprendía, la cabeza le daba vueltas, tenía a Harry ahí voluntariamente devorándolo en la biblioteca sin ningún escrúpulo... ¿no temía que los viera alguien?..., primero tenía que entender qué estaba pasando..., y cuando Harry se separó un momento a tomar aire, él lo separó de su cuerpo para enfrentar su mirada, deseo y fuego dentro de las esmeraldas, el sonrojo en sus mejillas que tanto le gustaba...

Potter.... ¿qué le pasa?... – preguntó aún cogiéndolo de los brazos.

No lo se, no he podido evitarlo..., estos días tengo sueños extraños con usted y..... y bueno anoche... anoche me fui porque me asusté, me asusté de lo bien que me estaba sintiendo...... – no sabía como continuar, las manos le sudaban, estaba tembloroso y el corazón le iba a toda máquina, no sabía donde posar su mirada..., ¿en el suelo?, ¿la túnica de Snape? ¿sus ojos negros? ¿en sus labios dulces? ¿en la pared? ......

Yo también he tenido sueños.... por alguna razón creo que soñamos lo mismo..., dígame... ¿la otra persona que sale en los sueños... es Black?... – los ojos sorprendidos de Harry buscando la broma en la cara de Severus, pero lo que encontró fue cariño, preocupación, nada de bromas...

Sí, sale Sirius con nosotros..., siempre sonriendo, siempre dejándonos y a la vez estando con nosotros..., es extraño señor pero cuando veo esos sueños se que es lo correcto, se que soy feliz y se que lo sería si fueran realidad.......

Por extraño que le parezca.... yo también soy completamente feliz en esos sueños... y no sólo por usted... la presencia de Sirius en lo que se supone es una relación de nosotros dos con usted..., no me molesta..., es algo difícil de asimilar para mi, pero incluso siento que si él no estuviera no estaría todo completo... – Snape al fin lo soltó y volvió a mirar por la ventana, el pelo tapándole los ojos, dejando entrever sus labios algo más colorados por los besos, su túnica arrugada por el agarre de unos momentos...

Señor.... anoche cuando me preguntó si había soñado con que usted me hacia el amor..., era verdad... usted y Sirius... – pero Snape lo abrazó y lo hizo callarse.

Lo se, yo también lo vi...., y no es ninguna ilusión ni ninguna imagen recreada en nuestras memorias..., por extraño que parezca es como si tuviésemos visiones de lo que nos depara el futuro....., a usted no es la primera vez que le pasa.... – dijo acariciándole el pelo al chico..., Harry asintió contra ese pecho delgado pero fuerte que empezaba a gustarle.

Quiero rescatar a Sirius, quiero que me ayude..., usted sabe más que yo... tiene que haber alguna forma de sacarlo de ese velo, he leído mucho... ese libro.... contiene información que podría sernos de ayuda! El arco de hades..., el velo es como la puerta al otro mundo.... he estudiado muchas leyendas y.... – pero Snape volvió a callarlo, esta vez con un beso por el cual Harry no rechistó.

yo ODIO a su padrino... pero no quiero perderle sólo porque quiera intentar algo imposible... – dijo acariciándole la cara. – además, si tenemos esos sentimientos respecto a Black en nuestros sueños..., aunque yo no entienda porque me siento bien con él en mi cama... besándote y tocándote....- Harry sonrió ante la falta de descoordinación de Snape a la hora de hablarle, cuando se enfadaba o sus emociones eran altas lo tuteaba, como hacía un momento. – no entiendo porque lo siento correcto y porque siento que si él no estuviera nos faltaría algo.... así que si necesita cualquier cosa... sabe donde encontrarme.

Harry vio el terrible esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Snape por confesarle todo lo que estaba sintiendo respecto al tema, reconocía sentirse muy bien con Sirius en los sueños, aunque ellos no se tocaban entre ellos...., admitía que en los sueños amaba a Sirius aunque ahora al pensar en él le vinieran ganas de degollarlo..., eso era un gran avance, la comunicación entre ellos....

Profesor... ¿cómo debemos comportarnos entre nosotros?..... yo... todavía no entiendo porque le necesito..., no entiendo porque me late el corazón así por usted..., yo pensaba... pensaba que sólo quería a Sirius...., pero no es así, los quiero a los dos... o son los dos o ninguno. – dijo serio.

Severus lo miró intensamente, acababa de encontrar el motivo del porque él, por mucho orgullo que tuviera, se iba a amoldar a una relación tan extraña como un trío.

Harry... seamos pareja... si... si conseguimos traer de vuelta a Sirius..., lo siento pero tendrás que elegir entre uno de los dos, por mucho que en los sueños se vea correcto..., la realidad es otra, tu padrino y yo nos odiamos a muerte, no puede haber amor de una relación así...., yo aceptaré lo que elijas sin rechistar. – dijo Snape con un gesto un poco triste.. como si supiera que perdería cuando Sirius regresara...., si regresaba, claro.

La cena había sido magnífica esa noche, hacía tiempo que no se sentía con tanta energía y tan feliz..., muchos de sus compañeros de trabajo le habían comentado lo feliz que parecía esa noche... y no era para menos, por fin era pareja de Harry Potter, por fín podría defenderlo, cuidarlo, mimarlo y... amarlo........, al menos hasta que Sirius...., ¿Sirius? ¿desde cuando era Sirius?...¡¡tenia que decir hasta que el PERRO regresara!!...., maldito perro, seguro que le quitaba a SU Harry.

Cuando llegó a su habitación en las mazmorras no sintió el frío que entraba por debajo de la puerta, no sintió la humedad en el ambiente..., se fue al baño y abrió el grifo del agua fría para que se fuese llenando la bañera..., mientras él se fue al armario y cogió el pijama, abrió uno de los cajones y sacó ropa interior limpia y empezó a desvestirse..., desabotonó con calma los botones de su túnica negra y la dejó sobre el respaldo de una silla, luego continuó con los botones de la camisa y también la dejó en la silla..., no pudo evitar mirar de reojo la marca tenebrosa... y el recuerdo de Florence le volvió a la mente..., si él pudiera hacer algo para que ella volviera... sin duda lo haría....¿Harry sentiría esa misma desesperación con Sirius?..., pero sus casos eran distintos, el cuerpo de Black no se había hallado, había desaparecido tras un misterioso velo... y la esperanza de volver a verlo o rescatarlo quedaba latiente...., pero con Florence era definitivamente imposible,... él sostuvo su cuerpo muerto en sus brazos... esa noche de hacía 21 años.

**:.:.:.: FLASHBACK :.:.:.:**

Después de un ataque al banco de gringotts... Florence había vuelto junto con los demás mortífagos al cuartel general del Lord Oscuro, él era de los más recientes mortífagos, pero se ocupaba de hacer pociones reconstituyentes y sanadoras para los que llegaran heridos..., el ataque al banco había sido un completo desastre, un espía infiltrado había dado todos los detalles del plan a Dumbledore y a la Orden del Fénix causando muchas bajas en las filas del oscuro señor....., y él casi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando llegó con las pociones a la sala de reuniones vio un corrillo de mortífagos envolviendo a Voldemort, vio como se reían e insultaban al traidor..., se acercó para saber quien había sido... y en ese momento el mundo se le cayó a los pies......

Florence! – gritó soltando la bandeja y abriéndose paso entre los enmascarados para ayudar a la única persona que lo quería. - ¿QUÉ PASA? ¿POR QUÉ LA ATACAIS? – gritó varita en mano dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que quisiera tocarle un pelo a la chica.

Severus... querido, ella es la traidora, es la que ha hecho que mueran muchos de tus compañeros. Es una guarra espía de Dumbledore. – dijo Voldemort con rabia, ya que Florence estaba entre los mortífagos que más apreciaba.

Se giró para mirarla a los ojos verdes, ojos llenos de miedo.., no por ella no... sino miedo a su reacción, miedo por ver decepción y rabia en los ojos negros amados...

Florence... – pero no encontró nada de eso en la mirada de su Severus..., encontró miedo, miedo por ella, amor incondicional, rabia por no saberse capaz de ayudarla..., entonces ella lo besó, un beso suave de despedida, sabía que iba a morir..., su mirada fija en la suya usó la telepatía, uno de sus artes, para decirle que él debía ocupar el lugar de ella como espía, que no debía dejar triunfar el mal sobre el bien, que lo hiciera por su amor...., que salvara al ángel de su futuro, al ángel que le pronosticó hacía apenas unos meses antes de que él pasara a las filas de voldemort.

Y él entendió lo que tenía que hacer..., se apartó con ella interpretando una rabia hacia ella falsa, una rabia dirigida a los demás enfocándola en la persona de Florence,... su dulce e inteligente hada salvaje..., se podría decir que esa noche representó su mejor obra de teatro, fingió odio y rabia hacia ella cuando en realidad se moría por no poder salvarla, porque iba a perderla, tenía lágrimas en los ojos que no podía derramar.......... y el rayo de luz verde le iluminó la cara y vio como el cuerpo de ella, delicado y suave como una pluma caía como un saco en el suelo frío de piedra..., al menos no la torturó....., los demás mortífagos reían, algunos le escupieron encima, otros la patearon como una pelota....., él se quedó inmóvil, asimilando su muerte, pensando como reaccionar, aguantándose las ganas de gritar, de pegar, de matarlos a todos, de tirarse encima de ella a protegerla....., su Florence..., su niña bonita....., finalmente se acercó de nuevo a ella, y la acurrucó en sus brazos mientras sentía que el calor de su cuerpo se esfumaba, mientras veía secarse las lágrimas de su cara....., la acurrucó hasta que amaneció y Voldemort cansado de verlo en el suelo hizo levitar a la chica y se la entregó como un saco de patatas a un grupo de mortífagos que la llevaron a incinerar..., estuvo mucho tiempo sin comer después de eso...., almacenó odio, rabia, ganas de venganza por la persona que había matado a su amor... y juró sobre la marca oscura que iba a destruir a voldemort. Ese día de hace 21 años... Severus Snape dejó de ser el fiel mortífago para ir a ver a Dumbledore y convencerlo que quería ser su nuevo espía......

**:.:.:.: FIN DEL FLASHBACK :.:.:.:**

Cuando despertó de su ensoñación al mirar la calavera con la serpiente saliéndole de la boca vio que la bañera estaba ya muy llena, cerró el grifo del agua fría y

se acercó a la bañera y echó las sales de baño y un líquido especial para el cuidado de su pelo, odiaba su pelo, por mucho que hacia pociones nuevas para intentar que no se viese grasoso no había manera, aunque estuviera limpio tenía como un color sucio, un brillo que lo hacía parecer graso, aunque cuando se tocaba se notaba que era suave y fino.

Con un suspiro echó el hechizo de calor y pronto el agua sacaba un poco de humo con olor a bosque, a tierra mojada que tanto le gustaba. El agua lo cubrió completamente sólo mostrando sus hombros desnudos, su piel pálida de ese color cetrino..., le entró un escalofrío de lo a gusto que estaba y la piel se le erizó..., tomó un poco de aire y se sumergió unos segundos bajo el agua para mojarse el pelo..., le encantaba esa sensación de calma total, después de pasarse todo el día haciendo el papel de borde y estúpido, gritando a los niños y asustándolos..., le gustaba la tranquilidad de sus aposentos, tanto que muchos fines de semana se lo pasaba sentado en el sofá frente al fuego leyendo un libro o tocando el violín (no sin poner antes un hechizo silenciador, claro..., no quedaría muy bien que el severo profesor de pociones se dedicara a tocar el violín en sus ratos libres)

Sacó la cabeza del agua y cogió una esponja que tenía al lado, suave y blandita, de esas que se usan para lo niños pequeños.... y lavó su cuerpo con cuidado, relajándose al contacto de la esponja, cerrando los ojos casi parecía una caricia... , hacía tanto que nadie lo tocaba........, 21 años..... desde que Florence murió...., no ha querido nunca estar con nadie y se auto impuso esas ropas y túnicas negras, si alguien tenía que acercarse a él, que se acercara viendo como de negro era su corazón, que le diera color de nuevo a su vida.

Sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormido en el agua con olor a tormenta, a hojas mojadas por la lluvia, a nubes....., y cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos se encontraba en una habitación......, por lo que vio no le era conocida, cortinas color vainilla, de gasa... dejando entrever el paisaje del fondo, verde prado con un lago y unas montañas nevadas al fondo, era de tarde ya que el sol se estaba poniendo, dejando ver la superficie del lago de color naranja con reflejos plateados.

Se incorporó de la cama en la que estaba al escuchar unos toques en la puerta de la habitación, estaba sentado cuando vio aparecer una cabellera larga y morena, de reflejos azulados y unos ojos grises mirarlo nerviosos, supo en ese instante de quien se trataba...

Snape... antes de que saltes a pegarme de nuevo..., ¿me dejas entrar para que hablemos?......

Él se lo quedó mirando sospechoso, no sabía de que rayos estaba hablándole con esa cara de pena, así que se encogió de hombros, Sirius hizo una sonrisa amable, casi como tierna y se adentró en la habitación por completo, iba vestido con una camisa de hilo blanco, medio desabotonada y un poco arrugada, parecía que se hubiera tirado por el suelo, llevaba unos pantalones de tela que le quedaban ajustados de las caderas y las piernas y tenían un poco más de anchura hacía el final de la pierna, iba descalzo por lo que observó...., se acercó poco a poco a la cama, con las manos detrás de la espalda llevando algo.., así que se levantó de golpe esperándose algún tipo de broma y le gritó.

¿Qué llevas en la espalda? No te me acerques, Black! – dijo mirando de reojo la mesilla de noche intentando encontrar su varita, sin encontrarla.

No me chilles, me duele la cabeza de los golpes que me has dado, eres un bruto, Harry se ha ido llorando al lago..., no soporta vernos discutir..... – Snape frunció el ceño..., ¿De qué habían discutido esta vez? . – Se que ha sido todo culpa mía, me he pasado y lo reconozco......., así que...... bueno..., se que no ha quedado tan perfecto como estaba... pero lo he reparado...., en las partes imposibles de reparar he puesto algunas gotas de oro fundido....., de verdad lo siento. – y sacó lo que llevaba en su espalda, era el violín que a Severus tanto le gustaba.

No sabía que decir, por lo que se veía había ido a parar a algún punto del futuro, algún viaje astral o algo parecido....., y ahora tenía a un Sirius Black todo apenado intentando hacer por primera vez en su vida las paces con él, por supuestamente por lo que veía, haberle roto el violín......, y le había puesto oro!....

Mira Black....., no recuerdo que ha pasado hace un momento..., pero... ¿¿me estás diciendo que has roto mi violín preferido??. – lo taladró con la mirada negra de azabache, los ojos grises de Sirius con un destello de temor...

Lo siento, tú también me la jugaste bien, me dejaste ahí tirado en la nieve y me he tardado casi una semana para volver a casa! Me quitaste la varita..., cada vez que lo recuerdo me entran ganas de rompértelo otra vez. – le dijo medio mosqueado.

Severus no sabía de qué demonios le estaba hablando... ¿en la nieve?....

Algo harías para que te dejara tirado... – dijo en un bufido mirando el reparado violín con atención... viendo con que esmero Sirius lo había reparado.

Sólo me metí en la cama contigo porque no llevaba suficiente ropa de abrigo, me hubiese muerto de frío! Y por la mañana sólo se te ocurrió mandarme maleficios!...¿qué hubiese hecho Harry sin mi, hn? – dijo medio divertido, realmente ahora le hacía gracia la situación.

Severus lo miró de reojo, Sirius miraba la habitación con algo de interés, con una sonrisa algo relajada y divertida, su pelo seguía igual de largo que cuando salió de Azkaban (por los codos), pero limpio y cuidado..., que envidia de pelo..., pensó..., también tenía un cuerpo envidiable, era normal que Harry estuviera colado por su padrino...., en cambio él qué?.... tenia el pelo horrible, era terco, serio, frío, vestía como si fuera un cura......., mientras Sirius con esas ropas tan atrayentes, tan sexys a veces......, tendría que apartarse de ellos, no pintaba nada entre dos gryffindors llenos de luz. Él era como el espacio... frío y vacío rodeado de estrellas brillantes, Harry y Sirius....., tan bonitos, tan alegres, tan valientes....., y él......... no era nada, oscuridad.

Oye! Ya te he arreglado el violín! Deja de poner esa cara de pena. – le dijo Sirius pellizcándole la nariz.

Severus pegó un respingo, no se esperaba la broma y con mirada furiosa se lanzó a por Sirius, lo cogió de la camisa medio abierta y lo tiró a la cama de un puñetazo. Lo odiaba, lo envidiaba y lo respetaba y lo amaba... por tener todo lo que él no tendría nunca... por ser siempre él mismo a pesar de los años, a pesar de las guerras y del sufrimiento..., por no volverse loco en azkaban...., por vivir siempre pensando en Harry....., por ser tan niño siendo un adulto....

Oye! Qué mierda te pasa Snivellus? – dijo Sirius en un quejido tocándose el labio partido que le sangraba un poco. – era una simple broma.... mierda! ... me has roto el labio so animal! Harry se preocupará más! – dijo buscando su varita para curarse..., cuando Snape lo miró calculadoramente.

Oye Black....., no recuerdo nada de nuestra vida en común... pero dime....., ¿nosotros.... nos acostamos con Harry?.... – preguntó nervioso, incertidumbre en sus pozos negros.

¿Qué mierdas te pasa Snape?... claro que si! Nosotros somos los... novios de Harry...., aunque a ti no te hace mucha gracia compartir cama conmigo... evidentemente soy mucho mejor amante que tú mwahahaha – rió como el niño que era, dulce inocencia.

Snape suspiró.... ¿era él el que se negaba? ¿Black lo aceptaba a él en su cama?...

¿Te da asco que comparta cama contigo y Harry?... – preguntó, su autoestima por los suelos..., Sirius dejó de reír y miró a los ojos tristes de Severus mirarlo fijamente, como esperando la estocada que lo acabaría de matar..., se levantó torpemente de la cama, algo mareado aún por el puñetazo en la cara... y cuando quedó delante de Snape tomo su cara entre sus manos.

No me das asco Snivellus, tu presencia se ha hecho tan familiar para mi... que si no estuvieras con nosotros no sería lo mismo...., Harry te ama.... y yo podré amarte si me dejas..., en estos meses que hemos pasado juntos te he podido conocer mejor que en los siete años que pasamos en Hogwarts, y me arrepiento de que las cosas fueran como fueron.

¿Me estás diciendo que también quieres acostarte conmigo Black?.... ¿quieres que delante de Harry nos amemos, nos toquemos?.... ¿cómo crees que se sentiría él?... no quiero que piense que lo traiciono. – dijo Snape firme.

No lo traicionaremos, él quiere que nos llevemos bien, que nos aceptemos...

De eso a dejar que me folles hay un rato, Black! – Ojos fríos sobre los grises preocupados y calmados.

Pues tómame tú Snape, sométeme a ti, véngate..., haz que te suplique.... – dijo Sirius acariciando el pelo suave de Severus. – No quiero que te sientas inferior, tienes que saber que Harry te ama más que a mi porque tú eres más sensible que yo y él ya sabes como es a la hora de proteger a la gente. Si le hiciésemos escoger entre uno de nosotros ganarías tú, porque sabe que yo... podría salir adelante, tú te hundirías. – dijo serio Sirius.

A Snape le dolió que lo tratara de débil, pero tenía razón, él se moriría si Harry lo dejara por Sirius...., no podría volver a salir de su habitación nunca más.....

Déjame que yo también te cuide Severus..., dejémonos de peleas de una vez..., conóceme, ámame a mi también con esa pasión que lo amas a él.... – Severus lo miró con duda en los ojos, ¿se dejaba acariciar y cuidar por ese hombre?....

Sirius... yo...., no se... – Snape le giró la cara, se sentía turbado, nervioso por la presencia de Sirius tan cerca de él, casi podía sentir su aliento que olía al extraño dentífrico que usaba Sirius...a frutas del bosque.

Intentémoslo Sniv... si después no te sientes cómodo como para que se repita... nunca más volveré a tocarte. – Ojos grises lo miraron con determinación, realmente pensaba acostarse con él, allí y ahora, en esa habitación de suaves sabanas y cortinas de color vainilla con olor a hierba fresca.

No pudo hacer más que dejarse llevar, si no lo intentaba su relación, la que llevaban los tres se estropearía, llegaría a un punto que la convivencia sería imposible sin que se mataran unos a otros......, tenía que intentar aceptar a Sirius...., quería sentir en esos momentos lo que sentía Harry cuando el otro lo besaba, quería saber como de precisas eran las caricias del padrino del chico, como besaba, como hacía....... que tal amante era..., se sonrojó al verse pensando esas cosas mientras Sirius lo llevaba de la mano a la cama.

Túmbate Sniv..., no temas....., no haré nada que no quieras. – le dijo Sirius mientras él también se subía a la cama.

Deja de tratarme como una niñita virgen Black! – le dijo con tono ofendido, pero en el fondo le agradecía las palabras. Sirius no puso mala cara esta vez, ya hacía algunas semanas que había entendido que las palabras que salían de la boca de ese hombre malhumorado no eran siempre lo que parecían, lo había aprendido viéndolo hablar con Harry..., decía que "no" cuando en realidad era "si"..., decía "negro" cuando en realidad era "blanco"..., eso era una de las cosas que le habían acabado apasionando de él.. ¿tal vez a Harry también?.... un hombre malhumorado con lengua envenenada pero con un corazón sensible y lleno de miedo.

Sólo relájate... – le dijo Sirius tumbándose a su lado mientras pasaba una de sus manos acariciando el vientre de Snape y subiendo poco a poco hacia su pecho para detenerse ahí un momento y luego seguir hasta enredar sus dedos en el pelo azabache para luego besarlo tan dulcemente que Snape pensó que lloraría..., un beso suave, se podría decir que tímido... como el de un novato dando su primer beso... como probando el terreno......, Sirius le fue dando pequeños besos en los labios, en las mejillas, en la frente, tanto cuidado....., tanta dulzura......, nunca se hubiese imaginado tanta tranquilidad en el puro nervio que era ese hombre...., sentía las cálidas manos de Sirius rozando su nuca, haciendo que en su estómago unas mariposas salidas de no se sabe que parte de sus sentimientos habían empezado a hacer cursas a ver cuantas cosquillas le hacían sentir.

Cuando llevaban un tiempo besándose Snape decidió que no iba a quedarse quieto dejándose hacer... no iba a quedar mal... como un amante pasivo delante de Black, así que con una mano le rodeó la fina cintura y con la otra atrajo más sus caras y profundizó el beso de una vez por todas. Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido no esperándose eso... y se encontró con unos ojos negros cerrados que le dieron a entender que iba a entregarse por voluntad propia, que iba a hacer el intento y a colaborar en esa extraña relación que tenían.

No supieron en qué momento sus ropas ya no estaban en sus cuerpos y estaban tiradas en no se sabe que parte de la habitación, como tampoco se dieron cuenta de cuando fue el primero de tantos gemidos de los que se oían en la habitación de cálida luz anaranjada del atardecer.

Sus manos se recorrían casi con ansias, sus pieles ardiendo, sus labios hinchados y rojos de tantos besos, sus pelos alborotados de tantas vueltas en la cama... hasta que llegó el momento en que Sirius que en esos momentos estaba encima de Snape intercambiara las posturas quedándose debajo, Snape lo miró arqueando una ceja y Sirius se rió por el gesto, le encantaba ese hombre, tenía que reconocerlo.

Te dije antes que me tomaras tú Sniv..., hazme suplicarte más aún. – dijo con voz seductora y ojos brillantes que no mentían en lo que estaban diciendo y sintiendo..., deseo, amor y ternura y pasión... haciendo ver sus ojos de color plata fundida.

Snape le clavó la mirada sin saber muy bien si acceder a eso o no..., pero realmente lo estaba deseando, someter a Sirius-yo-soy-el-lider-Black, que suplicara por que él le diera placer, quería verlo retorcerse de placer debajo suyo...., Sí, no tenía dudas, quería ver eso y sentirlo.

Tendrás que ir con cuidado....... aunque no te lo creas... nunca me han penetrado... siempre he sido yo quien... – Sirius fue callado por otro beso de Severus, uno tierno y a la vez apasionado.... ¿fue cosa de su imaginación o eso había sido un "gracias" al más puro estilo Snape?...

No te dolerá... bueno... un poco al principio ya sabes...... iré con extremo cuidado..... – le dijo con voz algo ronca y en un susurro. – Ponte boca abajo entonces..... será más cómodo y te dolerá menos....... – le dijo ayudando a Sirius a ponerse en esa postura de absoluta sumisión..., su cabeza apoyándose en la almohada, como preparándose para lo que vendría.......

Snape fue con tranquilidad, quería relajar al otro hombre, quería hacerlo temblar bajo su tacto..., así que fue acariciándole los hombros y la espalda casi como un masaje suave..., le beso el cuello, los hombros, el pelo que apartó hacia un lado con un movimiento cuidadoso, sintió su lengua jugando de nuevo con su oreja, ¡dios, como le provocaba eso... si él lo supiera! Pensaba Sirius mientras se sentía en una nube con tantas caricias.......

Si-Sirius... voy a empezar a prepararte..... – le anunció el profesor de pociones mientras introducía un par de dedos en la boca de Sirius. – Cuando más húmedos menos te dolerá......., le dijo mientras seguía su camino de caricias... estaba vez acariciando el pecho, el estómago... pasando por su ingle...., esas manos del diablo que parecía que lo encendían con solo rozarlo....., Sirius dejó de lamer los dedos de Severus y el otro sin esperar un momento adentró uno lentamente en su cuerpo.. haciéndole soltar un gemido medio lastimero medio de gusto....., justamente en ese momento Severus le había empezado a acariciar cierta parte de su cuerpo que había sido ignorada por bastante rato y con sólo rozarlo le había matado de placer...., el segundo dedo no se hizo esperar y el gemido esta vez fue más alto.

¿Te he hecho daño?... – preguntó mientras besaba el suave pelo de reflejos azulados... Sirius negó con la cabeza. – Si te duele después dímelo... tal vez no hemos lubricado suficiente...... – le dijo mientras besaba de nuevo su oreja a la vez que movía lentamente los dedos en el interior del hombre bajo él...

Sirius no se podía creer estar sintiendo todo eso por Snape......¡¡parecía él el inexperto!!.... vale que nunca lo habían penetrado... pero de ahí a sentirse tan... tan....... jodidamente a gusto....

Vamos Sniv! O se nos hará de noche! – se notaba la urgencia en su voz, necesitaba más... quería sentirlo a él.

Pídemelo bien Black... ¿qué es lo que quieres?..... – le dijo Snape mientras con la mano que no estaba dentro de Sirius se dirigía al pecho del animago y acariciaba sus pezones que ya hacía tiempo que estaban duros de tantas atenciones y escalofríos.

MIERDA SNAPE! HAZLO YA!- dijo exasperado haciendo movimientos con las caderas para sentir más esos dedos.

Severus sonrió maliciosamente... eso era dulce venganza..., Black suplicándole...

Quiero que me lo pidas bien, con todas las palabras Sirius... – le dijo con ese tonito arrogante y seductor..., esta vez la mano bajó a la entrepierna de Sirius y empezó a masturbarlo lentamente... torturándolo......, los gemidos de Sirius eran melodía para sus oídos... ciertamente como un perrito.

Por ...favor.... Severus...... quiero ... quiero sentirte dentro mío. – dijo mordiéndose los labios entre pausas para no seguir gimiendo como un perro en celo.

Muy bien... si me lo pides así no me puedo negar... – dijo haciéndole girar la cara para besarlo apasionadamente justo en el momento en que retiraba sus dedos y los substituía por su pene, que a él también ya le dolía después de tanto jueguecito subido de tono. Sirius cerró los ojos ante la invasión, le dolió, le dolió mucho y le entraron ganas de tirarle de los pelos al otro por metérselo tan de golpe...., pero en cuando Snape se quedó parado dentro suyo haciendo que se acostumbrara se dio cuenta que había sido mejor así..., le había dolido pero el beso apasionado y las caricias en su entrepierna le habían distraído en GRAN parte... así que en poco rato ya estaba empezando a mover él solo las caderas para que Snape se moviera de una vez.

Perdona que ...mmm...haya sido brusco...he creído que sería......mmm.... mejor así. – dijo Snape moviéndose lenta pero profundamente, sus manos rodeando la cintura del Gryffindor.

Oh... ya cállate Sniv! Ya hablaremos después... ahora muévete más rápido... estoy que exploto... – dijo Sirius entre gemidos

Snape sonrió maliciosamente y le dio al otro lo que pedía..., sus embestidas fueron en aumento, fuertes, rápidas, profundas... tanto era el placer que sentían que Sirius llegó al orgasmo pronunciando su nombre y curvando su espalda y levantando la cabeza de forma tan provocativa y sexy que hizo que Snape también acabara por venirse dentro de él al ver esa melena azulada caerle por la espalda sudada en ese gesto lleno de éxtasis......

Sirius prácticamente se desplomó en la cama, Snape encima suyo, sus respiraciones agitadas... pero Snape no dejó de darle pequeños besos en los hombros y en el cuello para relajarlo, sus manos todavía en su cintura..., seguro que al día siguiente se encontraría con las marcas de los dedos en los costados..., pero no le importaba... sentirse marcado por ese hombre endemoniadamente provocador le gustaba.

¿Cómo te sientes Severus?...... – le preguntó con respiración aún rápida y cansada.

En el mismo cielo.... ¿y tú?... ¿te duele mucho?... – le preguntó saliéndose ya de dentro de él... haciéndolo gemir una última vez.

No tanto como me dolerá después cuando quiera sentarme, supongo.. – dijo con una sonrisa al ver a Snape acostado ahora a su lado apartándole con esos dedos finos algunos mechones de la cara...., nunca se hubiese imaginado esa ternura del Slytherin....

Tranquilo, te prepararé un ungüento que te dejará como nuevo, como si nada hubiera pasado.. – le dijo para tranquilizarlo.

Sirius lo miró intensamente unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza.

No lo quiero... – pero al ver la cara de no entender de Snape continuó- prefiero sentirlo todo naturalmente...... así cada vez que me siente recordaré este momento.......... – le dijo cerrando los ojos para no sonrojarse....., realmente se sentía tonto...

Snape le besó la frente y se sentó en la cama para empezar a vestirse, cuando se encontró a Harry recostado en la puerta de la habitación mirándolos con una mirada indescifrable..... ¿rabia, deseo?.... no supo descifrarlo porque en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron Harry salió escopeteado de la habitación dando un portazo.

No supieron en qué momento habría entrado el chico....... pero una cosa estaba clara....., estaba MUY enfadado, pero muy muy muy enfadado con ellos.

Sirius..... Harry nos ha pillado... y no se cuanto debe haber visto...... – dijo Snape ayudando al otro a sentarse un poco de lado.

Mierda!..... – dijo golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano. - ¿qué se supone que le diremos?...... ¿qué hemos arreglado nuestras diferencias con una tarde de sexo jodidamente bueno?...... ¿qué mientras lo hacíamos no hemos pensado en él para nada?...... ¿o tú has pensado?.... – le dijo mirándolo con algo de temor en los ojos...., Snape negó con la cabeza.

No, no he pensado en él....., no hubiese sido justo para ti que te estuviera haciendo el amor y de mientras pensara en Harry........, dios....... ¿qué hacemos?....... – dijo levantándose y vistiéndose para ir a por Harry....

- Ves a buscarlo, yo tardaré un poco en llegar supongo......, dile la verdad....., todo tal y como ha ido......., él quería que nos aceptáramos, y es lo que hemos hecho.......

El profesor de pociones se vistió como un rayo y antes de que Sirius se diese cuenta ya se había ido corriendo detrás del niño de oro de Hogwarts.

**Bueno!!! Otro capítulo terminado!!!**

**Se que no tengo perdón por lo tantísimo que tardo en actualizar......., pero de verdad que no puedo hacer más, como siempre recuerdo... estoy metida en demasiados proyectos y cosas como para dedicarle más tiempo a escribir..., realmente me sabe mal porque me encanta escribir, me lo paso pipa! nn pero las cosas son así..., espero que haya compensado un poco que al menos este capítulo sea casi el doble de largo de lo normal! **

**Bueno, esta vez el capítulo ha estado dedicado exclusivamente a Snape se podría decir......., los siguientes dejarán de ser así, al menos en parte, hay más personajes en los que me tengo que centrar un poco más y no ignorarlos ( como Hermione, Ron, Draco... y hasta nuestro "kerido" Voldy)**

**Espero que os haya gustado, he cambiado un poco el estilo de escribir... no se si alguien habrá notado algo nn' ...**

**Bueno!! Paso a los pocos reviews que me han llegado....... u ¿de verdad vale la pena que siga con la historia?.... parece que no interesa demasiado.,... y con todas las que tengo por continuar... si de verdad no interesa decírmelo y no la sigo......, así el tiempo que le pueda dedicar a este fic se lo dedicaré a otro..........**

**Empiezo!!... a ver.... (Eni mirando los reviews pa contentar....) :**


	8. Ron y el péndulo, Hermione y su trauma y...

**PRESENTE, PASADO Y FUTURO.**

**Capítulo 08:  Ron y el péndulo, Hermione y su trauma y Harry y su ducha.**

Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling, yo sólo se los cojo prestados para entretenerme

**AVISO: Trio Slash** (Snape x Harry x Sirius) así que si no os gusta..No lo Leáis!... luego no quiero comentarios ofensivos...

**FanFic dedicado especialmente para las Ordenes Severusiana, Potteriana y Siriusana!**

Ya casi era la hora de comer, faltaban 15 minutos para que terminara la pesada clase de Adivinación, Ron y Harry estaban ya medio dormidos, realmente esa clase podía con ellos, la profesora Trelawnye estaba corrigiendo los pergaminos que les mandó hacer sobre el estudio del péndulo e iba diciendo comentarios tontos que a nadie le importaban...

Harry, estoy preocupado... – dijo Ron en un susurro mientras se acercaba al oído de su mejor amigo.

¿Qué problema hay? – Harry levantó la cabeza de encima de la mesa.

Verás... el otro día... haciendo las prácticas con el péndulo... bueno... hice una pregunta que no debería haber hecho... – dijo algo pálido.

¿Qué pregunta? – Harry empezó a preocuparse también... ¿sería algo malo?

Bueno... pregunté... que si yo llegaría a cumplir los 20 años...y me contestó que no... – dijo en un hilo de voz, su preocupación reflejada en sus ojos azules, ahora que se fijaba bien... veía a su amigo con algo de ojeras.

¡Ron! ¿cómo pudiste preguntar eso! – le reprendió el moreno. – Es una forma de amargarte la vida! Yo tengo más motivos que tú para preguntar eso y no lo he hecho! ¿qué sería de mi vida si me dijera que Voldemort me matará?... me volvería loco! – dijo enfadado pero en susurros, taladrando sus ojos verdes en los azules.

Ya lo se! Ya lo se! ... pero me salió la pregunta por si sola! Y una vez preguntada el péndulo se movió al instante! – dijo histérico. - ¿Crees que pueda ser que tal vez lo hice mal?... – una chispa de esperanza en su voz...

Harry de pronto comprendió porque su péndulo no acertaba entonces con quien iba a casarse Ron... ¿no llegaría a tener tiempo de casarse?... ¿Ron moriría antes?..., no podía decirle eso...

No lo se Ron..., mira... no le hagas mucho caso a esto del péndulo, tal vez lo hiciste mal... y además, recuerda lo que dijo Hermione... la adivinación es un arte inexacto, muy impredecible... , no pienses más en ello. – le dijo, pero ahora el que tenía un nudo en el estómago era él..., ¿Ron moriría antes de cumplir los 20 años?...

La clase de adivinación pasó sin más sorpresas y llegó la hora de la comida, los tres amigos se sentaron juntos en la mesa a esperar que los platos se sirvieran..., una vez aparecieron Ron se lanzó a por el puré de patatas y a Harry le pareció sorprendente lo rápido que se le olvidaban los problemas..., en cambio él seguía preocupado por su mejor amigo...

Chicos... ¿a que no adivináis con quien tengo que hacer pareja para el trabajo de Runas antiguas?... – dijo con tono molesto.

Los dos amigos se miraron, ciertamente no tenían ni J de quien impartía esa clase...

¿Un slytherin tal vez?... – preguntó Ron.

Sí, pero no cualquier Slytherin... – dijo frunciendo los labios, se notaba claramente disgustada.

¡Malfoy! – dijo Harry de sopetón, la mirada de Hermione se fijó en él sorprendida y asintió.

¿Malfoy, de verdad?... lo siento 'Mione... – dijo Ron volviéndose a llenar la boca con patatas.

Sí... nos han juntado según el nivel que tenemos... y él es el que saca mejores notas después de mi..., tenemos que hacer un trabajo de 50 pergaminos y entregarlo un poco antes de finalizar el curso..., no haremos exámenes de Runas antiguas... pero tendremos que aprobar ese trabajo. – dijo mientras jugaba con su comida, el disgusto le había quitado el hambre.

Vaya... así que tendrás que ser pareja de Malfoy todo el año... ¿ya tenéis pensado de qué haréis el trabajo?... – preguntó Harry.

Deja de decir que seremos "pareja", di mejor "compañeros de trabajo" por Merlín! ..., y no, aún no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar de qué lo haremos..., supongo que en la próxima clase la profesora nos dejará escoger sobre algunos temas...

Harry sonrió interiormente, empezaba a hacerse una idea de cómo esos dos acabarían siendo marido y mujer...

Las clases finalizaron por ese día y Harry volvía a estar metido en la biblioteca con el pesado tomo de mitología a un lado, cuando un cuervo negro se le posó delante, seguido por una señora Pince muy disgustada.

Señor Potter! No se puede recibir correo en la biblioteca! Tendrá que decirle a la persona que le ha mandado la carta que tiene que esperar al correo matutino! – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta ofendida y se iba a su escritorio, cerca de la entrada.

Harry desató la nota de la pata del cuervo, ciertamente no tenía ni idea de quien podría mandarle una carta urgente a esas horas...

" Harry:

Reúnete conmigo en mi despacho en cuanto recibas la nota que te ha traído Raven (mi cuervo),tengo que darte una cosa importante.

S.S"

Harry miró al cuervo que todavía no se había ido, ¿tal vez esperaba una nota o algo para que Snape supiera que había recibido el mensaje?

¿Tengo que darte algo mío para Snape? – preguntó al cuervo sintiéndose un poco tonto...

Pero entonces el pájaro se le puso en el hombro y le dio algunos picotazos a su cuello tirando de su corbata Gryffindor.

¿Quieres mi corbata?... – dijo sorprendido, y entonces el cuervo bajó la cabeza como afirmación. Harry no podía creerse que Snape le hubiese ordenado eso al pobre cuervo..., no irse de su lado hasta llevarse su corbata como prueba... – Ten, y dale a Snape un picotazo en la mano como respuesta mía. – dijo divertido mientras le ataba la corbata a la pata y le daba algunas caricias antes de dejarlo ir por uno de los ventanales.

"Le pega mucho tener un cuervo como mensajero..., tan oscuro como él mismo y siempre cargado de malos augurios..., aunque como ahora ya no es espía de Dumbledore ya no puede dar malas noticias..." pensó mientras guardaba el libro y recogía sus pergaminos en la mochila y se iba hacia las mazmorras para ir al despacho del jefe de Slytherin..., le gustaba eso de que fuera el "jefe" de una de las casas, más aún de la casa de las serpientes..., le pegaba tanto..., pronto se vio a si mismo sonriendo como bobo por los pasillos.

Cuando llegó delante del cuadro de entrada del despacho de Snape este se abrió solo… "¿tendrá algún tipo de artefacto que dijese quien estaba delante?" se preguntó el Gryffindor.

Pasa Harry… - escuchó la aterciopelada voz desde dentro.

Buenas tardes… - dijo adentrándose, Snape estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio con un montón de pergaminos envolviéndolo…

Muy gracioso de tu parte hacer que Raven me picotee la mano… - dijo con un gesto divertido de enfado, Harry sonrió y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio. – Te he pedido que vinieras porque desde hace unos días quería darte el colgante del que te hablé….. – Snape sacó una cajita cuadrada de madera de roble y se la entregó. – Quiero que lo lleves siempre encima, si puede ser incluso en la ducha… - dijo serio, Harry tomó la caja y la abrió con cuidado…, efectivamente el colgante era tal como Severus lo había descrito… y se sorprendió a si mismo pensando que le gustaba mucho, aunque llevara serpientes.

Es muy bonito, gracias…, lo cuidaré y lo llevaré siempre, te lo prometo. – dijo levantándose y acercándose a su profesor… - ¿Me lo pones? – dijo con una sonrisa divertida. Snape suspiró y le hizo sentarse en el escritorio para poder atárselo mejor.

Te recuerdo que este collar me dirá siempre donde te encuentras…, yo llevo el mío que es idéntico…., si estás en peligro me avisará y si tú necesitas comunicarte conmigo también…… ¿de acuerdo? – Harry asintió y se giró para mirar a los ojos negros que tanto le gustaban.

De acuerdo…, ah! A la señora Pince no le ha hecho nada de gracias que tu cuervo entrase en la biblioteca, ha dicho que le dijera al dueño que tenía que esperar al correo matutino. – dijo divertido porque alguien riñera al profesor…

Bah… que diga lo que quiera. – dijo recostándose en la silla.

Harry sonrió interiormente, le empezaba a gustar ese carácter del Slytherin…, y sin entender muy bien porque se agachó un poco y beso los labios de su profesor, en un roce suave.

Me voy ya…, dentro de poco será la hora de la cena y aún tengo que ducharme… - dijo incorporándose.

Si quieres podemos seguir con el baño de la otra vez… - dijo Severus medio riéndose.

¡Profesor! ¿le está proponiendo bañarse con un usted a un alumno? –dijo Harry haciéndose el ofendido.

Sí, exactamente señor Potter…., pero claro…, entiendo que le de vergüenza… - dijo intentando picarle el orgullo.

Severus… si lo que quieres es bañarte conmigo no hace falta que recurras a picarme el orgullo…, me llevas directamente y ya está! – dijo riéndose.

¿Está aceptando la oferta?... – dijo elevando una ceja muy a su estilo.

Puede ser… - y le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Severus estaba algo sorprendido… ¿a Harry le apetecía ducharse con él? …, le tomo la mano y lo llevó al baño y cerró la puerta tras ellos…

¿Seguro? – preguntó aún incrédulo.

Desnúdame ya Snape! – dijo colocando sus manos en la cintura, seguro de si mismo.

Severus no esperó más y empezó a desvestirlo, empezando por la camisa…

Al ver la corbata que a traído Raven me ha sorprendido mucho…, no es eso lo que le había pedido…, tiene la manía de pedir una golosina dando pequeños picotazos en el hombro o el cuello…., al ver tu corbata me ha entrado la risa…

¿Qué! Oh dios… que vergüenza! … - dijo Harry sonrojándose.

El caso es que al verla me he imaginado desnudándote como ahora… por eso no he podido evitar la sugerencia que te ducharas aquí…

Cuando ya estaba sólo con la ropa interior Severus pensó que tal vez era demasiado pronto eso de ducharse juntos y se detuvo cuando iba a quitarle la pieza de ropa…

Bueno señor Potter…, la ducha es toda suya…, yo estaré corrigiendo trabajos…… - dijo levantándose, pues estaba agachado en el suelo por haberle quitado los zapatos y los pantalones al chico.

Sev… ¿me estás diciendo que no quieres ducharte conmigo?... – preguntó Harry sorprendido.

Creo que… tal vez es demasiado pronto para estas cosas…., acabamos de empezar nuestra relación… tal vez esto sea un paso demasiado grande….

Oh vamos! Si ya me has visto desnudo y yo a ti! Ya hemos estado metidos en esa bañera y aquel día no tuviste ningún reparo! – no podía creerse que ahora le viniera con formalidades, realmente ese hombre siempre le sorprendía. No contentándose con la respuesta le cogió de la negra túnica y empezó a desatarle los cientos de botones con un gesto en su cara de reproche.

Te veo muy convencido… - dijo con una risa.

Evidentemente… no sabes tú lo que me provocó aquel baño!

Cuando terminó de desnudarlo ambos se quedaron en ropa interior…

¿Qué te parece que nos empecemos a duchar con esto puesto? – preguntó Severus.

¿Con los calzoncillos? … ¿te da morbo o algo? – preguntó Harry divertido.

Algo así…. – y sin esperar más respuesta metió a Harry en la bañera y puso el agua en marcha que salía del techo, como si fuese lluvia y mojó entero al Gryffindor haciendo que su ropa interior se le ajustara al cuerpo y se viese medio transparente…

Ya veo porque te da morbo…, déjame comprobar qué tal te sienta a ti… - y ofreciéndole otra vez la mano metió a Snape también bajo la ducha… y se sorprendió de que sexy estaba en esos momentos su profesor…, su piel pálida mojada, su pelo pegándose a su cara…. Se fijó en su terso pecho y notó que tenía un poco de frío por los pezones duros…, sonrió imaginándose cosas pervertidas con ese pecho…,siguió vagando su vista por ese cuerpo… bajó por el estómago… no había ningún pelo… ¿se depilaría?... de todas formas no quiso preguntar, le gustaba muchísimo así…, también vio unos abdominales un poco marcados ¡vaya con lo que escondían esas túnicas!... y por fin llegó a esa parte…, los boxers de color gris se le habían vuelto de un color más oscuro y dejaban ver claramente que estaba excitado, tragó saliva…. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haber insistido en que se ducharan juntos…, él no tenía experiencia alguna en temas de sexo….

Oye!... deja de mirarme tan fijamente ¿quieres?... consigues que me excite más… - dijo el profesor algo turbado…

Pe-Perdona! … y giró la cara todo colorado.

Los dos se quedaron ahí quietos bajo el agua sin saber que hacer…., hasta que Snape cogió un bote de champú y se echó en una mano y acercándose a Harry empezó a extendérselo por el cuerpo, el chico dio un pequeño respingo al notar el frío del jabón, cerró los ojos para sentir bien las caricias al lavarlo….

Primero Snape se dedicó a sus brazos haciéndoselos levantar para seguir la caricia enjabonada por los costados y subir poco a poco con las dos manos desde su cintura a su estómago, pecho y hombros…, se estaba sintiendo súper excitado y más aún cuando esas manos finas y grandes volvieron a bajar rápidas por su cuerpo y cogiéndolo de la cintura le dieron la vuelta, quedándose de espaldas a su profesor, que le empezó a acariciar la espalda mientras le daba algunos besos suaves en el cuello…, abrió al fin los ojos cuando de repente una de las manos de Snape acariciaron su entrepierna por encima de los boxers…., " Dios! Voy a explotar y eso que sólo me ha tocado una vez ahí!" pensó tensándose un poco al imaginar lo mal que quedaría si ahora se viniera….

Harry… ¿quieres que pare?... te noto muy tenso………, si no quieres sólo dilo, no te preocupes. – susurró en su oído Snape.

No…, no pasa nada… es sólo que…. Me siento muy torpe… yo… yo nunca he….

Ya lo se…., tú sólo relájate y siente……. – y fue entonces cuando Snape metió la mano por dentro de su ropa interior y una corriente eléctrica de placer recorrió el cuerpo de Harry, de verdad acabaría viniéndose como un tonto… y sin quererlo un gemido salió de su boca haciendo que se sonrojara más aún…

Harry… eres tan sexy…… - los besos seguían por su cuello…, de repente empezaron a bajar por su columna vertebral y sus hombros… por su cintura…, hasta que Snape, en un gesto cuidadoso y lento le acabó quitando su última pieza de ropa. Luego vio de reojo como Snape volvía a tomar jabón y volvía a su tarea de lavarle… ahora subiendo y bajando por sus piernas… hasta que le tocó el turno a su trasero y gimió otra vez al notar un par de dedos cerca de su entrada, pero que no hicieron nada más que rozarla…, ese hombre endemoniado iba a matarlo de placer, estaba convencido de ello.

Severus… porfavor… déjame a mi ahora…. – y cuando se dio la vuelta vio que su profesor ya no llevaba puesta su ropa interior.

Me apretaba mucho ya… - dijo divertido al ver la cara sonrojada.

Harry pareció colapsarse por unos momentos, pero Snape tomó de nuevo la iniciativa y sentándose en la bañera cogió a Harry de la mano y lo hizo sentarse entre sus piernas, de espaldas a él, como la primera vez que lo metió en su bañera.

No te preocupes, no quiero que tu primera vez sea en una bañera… ya habrá tiempo para estos juegos, hoy sólo nos bañaremos y nos relajaremos antes de ir a cenar… - dijo besando lentamente el cuello del chico. – Aunque… algo si que tendremos que hacer con esto… - y tocó suavemente la entrepierna del Gryffindor. - ¿no te parece? – comentó divertido mientras la envolvía con sus dedos largos y empezaba un movimiento lento y profundo que hizo gemir al otro.

Con una mano seguía masturbando a Harry, cada vez más rápido, mientras con la otra acariciaba todo su cuerpo, lanzándole descargas de placer y escalofríos deliciosos, hasta que el chico no aguantó más y se vino arqueando un poco su espalda ante ese momento de éxtasis para luego quedar totalmente apoyado en el otro cuerpo.

Bien…, ya estamos listos para la cena. – comentó Snape cuando acabó de lavarle el pelo a Harry, el chico se giró y lo miró interrogativamente…

¿Cómo que ya estamos listos?... ¿y tú?... no es justo que sólo yo …. – pero los labios de su profesor no le dejaron continuar.

No quiero incomodarte, eso es todo. – dijo decidido a salir de la bañera, pero Harry lo cogió de la mano con cara de reproche.

Quiero que tú también disfrutes esto, no me hagas sentir inútil…..- dijo bajando la mirada avergonzado.

Bien… ¿qué quieres hacer?... – dijo divertido el mayor.

Si-siéntate otra vez en la bañera… - dijo colorado

A sus ordenes señor Potter… - dijo Snape sentándose de nuevo y sorprendiéndose un poco de que Harry se sentase poco a poco sobre sus piernas, una a cada lado de su cintura y empezara a besarlo provocativamente, primero los labios ya rojos por tantos que se habían dado antes, dedicándole caricias a su pecho, a sus hombros y muslos, enredando los finos dedos en su pelo cuando los besos se profundizaban….

Harry… - el nombre del chico salió de su boca con un tono mitad gemido mitad súplica.

El Gryffindor entendió que su profesor volvía a estar excitado de nuevo, aunque podía perfectamente notarlo ya que tenía su erección rozando la de él mismo. Así que con movimientos provocativos se fue rozando más con cierta parte del cuerpo de su profesor, haciendo que el hombre cerrara los ojos y se mordiese el labio inferior para evitar gemir, pero Harry no iba a permitírselo, quería escuchar esa voz, sus jadeos…., así que sin darse cuenta había cogido la erección del Slytherin e hizo lo mismo que el hombre había hecho momentos antes con él, con la única diferencia que Harry no dejaba de besarlo en puntos erógenos como el cuello o las orejas con tal de oir el placer que le estaba dando…., pero las cosas se intercambiaron cuando Snape al haber notado también que Harry estaba de nuevo excitado volvió a masturbarlo, ahora los dos lo estaban haciendo a la vez, mirándose fijamente y besándose febrilmente hasta que al poco tiempo se venían en el estómago del otro y se abrazaban con fuerza.

Gracias… - djio Snape cuando al cabo de un rato se volvieron a lavar un poco y ya se estaban secando.

¿Por? – preguntó Harry terminando de vestirse.

Por esta tarde…, aún tenía algunas dudas de que tú de verdad quisieras estar conmigo…

Pues ya ves que si quiero. – dijo con una bonita sonrisa mientras ayudaba a Severus con sus botones.

La cena está a punto de terminar… ¿qué te parece si llamo a un elfo y que nos traiga nuestra parte aquí?... quedaría muy sospechoso que apareciésemos tú y yo en el comedor a estas horas y con el pelo mojado… - dijo medio riéndose al imaginarse la cara de sus colegas de trabajo y la de los alumnos.

Tienes razón…., luego iré directamente a la torre de Gryffindor y si me ven pensaran que me acabo de duchar allí y que no me apetecía cenar… - dijo saliendo del baño detrás de Severus que lo acompañaba al sofá frente a la chimenea y veía como llamaba a un elfo y le pedía les trajera su cena a la habitación.

Al cabo de un momento ya estaban cenando, Harry sentado en el suelo sobre un cojín y Severus también sólo que recostaba la espalda en el sofá. Esa noche les tocó cenar pollo relleno de jamón dulce y queso con pasas y salsa de almendras y piñones, aparte de un bol de sopa caliente, y pan de mantequilla. De postre Harry se comió un rollito de bizcocho relleno de nata y chocolate, mientras Severus eligió un pastelillo de hojaldre relleno de crema quemada y nata con un toque de licor.

Ambos hacía tiempo que no cenaban tan a gusto y se sintieron felices mientras conversaban de cualquier cosa y compartían sus postres entre besos y algunas caricias…, pero ya se hacía tarde y Harry se dispuso a irse, no sin antes besar largamente al jefe de la casa de las serpientes.

Nos vemos mañana en clase, descansa Harry… - dijo acariciándole la mejilla mientras le daba un besos suave de buenas noches.

Lo mismo digo, no vayas a dormir muy tarde… - y después de responder el suave beso se fue corriendo para llegar antes que nadie a su habitación.

**Bueno!**

**Ya esta terminado este capitulo, definitivamente no queria hacerlo asi…….. pr no puedo evitar liarlos… es superior a mi! XDD **

**Pero para el proximo capitulo habra sekia! K se piensan estos k cada capitulo van a pillar? Pos no! XDDDD**

**Siento no responder los reviews, pero sino si k ya no actualizo, solo deciros que gracias por los animos y k me entendisteis mal, yo no pido reviews para continuar la historia, solo con k me llegue alguno stoy contenta…., puse akello pk tng muchos fics y poco tiempo… asi k si uno no gusta pos tardaria + en actualizarlo… pero no lo dejaria **

**Bsos y hasta el proximo!**

**Enide Kant Snape**


End file.
